Wildflower
by lilylittle
Summary: "When everything is crazy, you find a way to make it right." The old world was cruel to her. The new world gave her a lifeline.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I do not own any characters except for my OC._

* * *

WILDFLOWER  
_

PROLOGUE  
_

Three minutes.

All it took was three minutes for her life to completely transform. She was sitting on the edge of the bath, her toes skimming the cold tiles beneath her, and her eyes staring intently at the test that rested on the vanity table. Her eyes moved away from the test and into the mirror opposite her. She stared at her reflection. She looked tired – there was no denying that. Her hair, long and auburn, trailed down her back and brushed against her thighs. Fear rattled against her chest and she tried to calm her breathing.

She thought about how it would change her life. And there was no doubting just how much it would change every aspect of her life. Her mind raced as the timer sounded, signalling the end of her not so long wait. She hesitated, her eyes moving back towards the test. She thought about that night. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and took the stick in her hand. She brought it closer towards her and closed her eyes for a moment.

When she reopened them, she exhaled.

 _Positive_.

She was pregnant. And then her whole world came crashing down around her.

* * *

The small bump was her only comfort.

There were days where she would forget, just for a moment - and then she'd feel a little kick and be reminded that she was not alone. The world was different to the one she was used to, and she understood the dangers the new world brought. In the shortest spaces of time, reality had become abstruse and all sense of normality had all but fallen away by the roadside, or disintegrating like a photograph caught on fire.

The fight to stay alive was the most important part of everyone's daily routine. And it had quickly become hers. It was a scary situation to be in, and she had thought about opting out.

The bump was her second chance.

But what terrified her the most was it was never going to stay that way.

She had to have a plan. She needed a plan.

* * *

The city had been destroyed; houses had been looted and burned down; the streets were covered with the dead; the roads were a cemetery of abandoned vehicles; and the entire world had become the playground for monsters to creep out of the shadows and make it their own. She understood that staying in the city was a bad decision, but she had no other choice. Her apartment was her safe haven; a place where she knew she was safe, and she had the security of being on the top floor with the view of the city all around her.

She'd seen the destruction, she'd seen the torment the dead were causing on the city, and she saw the loss of lives all from above. She felt safe where she was, and with her ever growing stomach, she had so much to consider. Leaving the city was her only option, but was it too much to leave the city now? Had she made the mistake of not leaving the city when the government told her and everyone else to make their way to Fort Benning?

She packed and repacked a bag. She was so torn on what to bring knowing that she may never return to her apartment ever again. It was a scary thought – was she okay leaving everything she knew behind? Even though it was the best decision, or at least it would be in the future for the child growing in her stomach, she was scared. Petrified, even.

And then she'd heard it.

A radio message calling for all survivors remaining in the city to travel to the CDC for the army to take them to Fort Benning. It was her only chance to find some sort of salvation when the new world was dangerous and scary for someone who wasn't prepared for this new chapter in their life.

She had wondered if it was the right decision. And deep down, she acknowledged that it was the best for her child. Everything she did now revolved around her child.

* * *

The streets were surprisingly quiet and empty.

She hesitated once she stepped out onto the street and breathed in deeply. The stench was overwhelming. She felt sick. She placed her hand tenderly over her swollen stomach and took another deep breath before she began her journey across the city. It was a gamble. And she was scared.

She clutched the kitchen knife tightly in her hand. She hoped that she was able to get across the city without capturing the attention of the dead. She had no idea what the first thing to do was, and she cursed silently.

It wasn't as if there were training grounds to learn the basics of staying alive in a world where the dead walked and hunted down the living.

She remained silent, aware of every part of her body. She controlled her breathing, she ensured her footsteps were light, and she made sure she stayed as far away from the dead as physically possible.

The Centres for Disease Control and Prevention came into view, and it was at that moment that the dead could be seen. They were scattered around the area, with most sitting down and leaning against barricades. She took a deep breath and traipsed towards the door.

The door was metal; heavy and sturdy. She was expecting more people, with army trucks and soldiers outside. But there was nothing except the dead. Panic rose within her and she waited, hoping the doors would open. Except they remained shut, and she stepped backwards, her eyes stinging with tears.

She'd made a mistake. The dead were picking up her scent and were advancing towards her. She had to get out of there and go back to her apartment before it was too late. She turned away, defeated.

Then the blinding light came from behind her and she turned to look, a hand moving up to shield her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Hope. Safety. Opportunity.

 _"You have three seconds to enter this building before the doors close."_

She ran inside.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello! Thank you taking the time out to read this - it means a lot. I hope the prologue wasn't too brief and you found it intriguing. Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think of this so far._


	2. Chapter One

ONE  
_

"Cost of admission is a blood test," Doctor Edwin Jenner spoke as he led Emily down into the lab, weaving down endless and winding corridors, passing various empty rooms with expensive and systematic machines all locked away. Emily took note of the back of his lab coat and the way it hung from his body, as if it was too big for him. "But I guess when the world is like this it's not that much to ask for."

She'd heard about the CDC being a busy environment with the scientists busy and working within each room, even after the outbreak occurred, and she'd expected the building to be thriving. Yet it wasn't.

Quiet. Lifeless. _Dead_.

The place was dead.

"That's okay," Emily said, following after him. He stopped outside a door, and brought out a plastic identification card in which he swiped in the machine next to it. A loud buzz sounded and the door was unlocked. "I'm not too bad with needles."

Edwin Jenner motioned for Emily to enter the room. She stepped inside, instantly feeling nauseous as the scent of bleach filled her senses. The room was a bright white, with all white furniture inside, and one window, shielded with a blind, that offered a small view of the corridor. Jenner offered her a seat at the small table. He closed the door, and once she was sat down, he took the other seat.

"Have you been experiencing any of the known symptoms?" he asked, to which Emily shook her head. "Sickness, hot sweats, hallucinations?"

Emily shook her head again. Jenner nodded, and opened his desk drawer where he brought out the equipment he needed. He placed the needles gently upon the table in front of Emily and offered a reassuring smile when he saw her face become pale and insipid.

"I thought you said you weren't bad with needles?" Jenner smirked. Emily took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm not," Emily reassured. She closed her eyes and reopened them after a moment. "It's just… I thought this place would be…"

"Busy? Full?" Jenner asked. Emily nodded. "Yes, me too. But circumstances unfortunately changed, and things were worse than first expected. But that's okay. You're here. That's something."

Jenner took Emily's blood in silence, and offered her a cotton ball for her arm. She took it with a small thank you, and sat back in the chair. She looked around at the room. Folders were stacked on the desks, with pieces of paper placed upon the surface. Antibacterial hand gel sat half full next to the computer. Photographs of children were placed neatly on the sideboard underneath the window, with cards offering birthday wishes placed next to them. She furrowed her brow at how strange it felt knowing that whoever had sat at the desk, whose photographs and cards written to them would remain there, as if waiting for them to return to be looked at or packed away.

"Do you find it weird?" Emily asked him. She turned to look at Jenner, only to find Jenner had been watching her as she took in all the small details the room had to offer. "Do you find it weird that everyone's lives here just… stopped?"

"Always," Jenner said. "Even now, when I walk down the corridors or walk into the rooms and see documents half written or someone's coat on the back of their chair, I still think I'm working late. That everyone's gone home, that maybe I should too. Then it hits me. No one is going to return for that coat. No one is going to finish the documents and hand them in."

"Have you thought about leaving?" Emily asked. Her interest was genuine, and she couldn't help but want to know about him and his decision to stay when his colleagues chose to leave.

"Every day."

"What makes you stay here?" asked Emily. She saw his face falter and wondered if she'd asked too many questions.

"Fear, mostly."

* * *

The room was bigger than what she had expected. The bed was a single with a standard nightstand and lamp on top. The floor was carpeted and a small couch sat on the back wall and a small radio sat atop the coffee table. An en-suite bathroom was attached to the room, with a shower, toilet and sink filling up a small room. Emily looked around and instantly felt at home. It wasn't much but it was enough, and she was grateful there was some place for her to rest. She didn't expect just how much the day would tire her out.

"It's not much," Jenner said, motioning towards the small amount of furniture in the room. "But there is hot water."

"You're kidding?!" Emily turned around in shock. Jenner chuckled. He shook his head with a smile. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had hot water on my body."

"Well, enjoy," he said. "I'll leave you to get some rest. Dinner is at six if you're interested."

"Thank you," Emily said. "I mean it. Thank you."

Edwin Jenner nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Emily took a moment to look around the room with a small smile on her face. She showered first, relishing as the hot water cascaded down her body and engulfing her bump in warmth. She smiled against the water splashing down on her face.

Tears began to fall but she was grateful that the water droplets disguised them.

* * *

Jenner was alone in his office. He turned the camera on and took a deep breath.

"It's currently… day sixty-three," he began. "It is Edwin Jenner, again. I'm guessing you'd already know that and are getting bored by me introducing myself again."

He chuckled as he checked the documents to his right. His eyes flicked over the information. He continued. "We had a surprise today. A survivor. A woman called Emily. As soon as I met her, I could tell from her eyes just how terrified she was. I think we all are. If there's anyone else out there," he looked back at the camera. "I took her blood today. I wanted to test my theory that we're all infected. It's something that I've been wondering about for a while. There's only so much blood I can take from myself, and having someone new here, someone who has been outside, it could give me the answers I need."

He glanced at his watch. It was nearly six in the evening, and he knew he had to make dinner soon. The grumbling of his stomach was his indicator.

"There's something else about her," he began after a moment. "She's pregnant. She didn't confide that information with me when we met, and I wonder if she knows that she's expecting. Do I bring it up to her? She must know."

He took a moment. "I'm signing off now. Goodnight and god bless."

* * *

Dinner had consisted of only Jenner eating alone for weeks that it was weird for him to be sat at the table with another person. He didn't realise just how different it was to actually have dinner with someone, to talk with another person whilst eating, and enjoying another person's company. He would often talk to himself, and he realised as he spoke to Emily just how lonely he had truly been.

"It's strange eating with another person," he said, honestly. Emily nodded and offered a small smile. She understood. It had been so long since she'd last seen an actual living person that she wondered just how long it would take for her to become mad.

"I know," Emily agreed. "You realise just how much you took people for granted. The telling of a bad joke, the hello to colleagues every morning, the small thank you to strangers who held the door for you. All those things… we'll never get back."

Jenner nodded, his mind wandering as he remembered all those small moments. He'd not thought about that.

"I looked over your blood work earlier," Jenner began. "And you're pregnant."

The fork travelling to Emily's mouth stopped in mid-air. She lowered it to her plate and glanced over at Jenner who was watching her. She nodded. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when."

"It's okay," Jenner said, reassuringly. "The blood never lies. How far along are you?"

"Just under three months," Emily said, smiling. "I'm three months next week."

"That's fantastic," Jenner smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Emily said, gratefully. There was happiness when she spoke about it, but there was also sadness. It was going to be hard. It was hard with a new baby even when the dead weren't an issue. And they were now. She knew the dangers. She understood that it was dangerous when the world fell silent, and yet, a whole new life had opened up for her. Even in death, there was life.

* * *

A week later, and Edwin Jenner and Emily had gotten into a routine. Breakfast was cooked together at seven in the morning and consisted of oatmeal. It was simple and bland, and usually it helped settle Emily's stomach. Jenner would then leave to go to his office to work, and Emily would find refuge in the staff room where large couches adorned the room and board games and books were stacked on every bookcase. She would read for a couple of hours, often dozing off. Lunch would be cooked together and consisted of rice and beans, and then most often than not, a board game would be played, until it was time to eat again. Bed time soon beckoned them, often Emily first and Jenner would remain in his office until the early hours of the morning.

The day had been normal. Emily was more tired than the other days, and she'd gone for a nap instead of playing a board game. She couldn't believe just how tired she was beginning to get.

But something was different today. She woke from her nap and made her way to the lounge area where Jenner usually was. When he wasn't there, she turned around and made her way towards his office. And that was when she heard it.

Voices coming from speaker. The security camera showed a group of people. They were standing around, with some turned to watch the dead making their way towards them. Some were huddled together. And a man was staring up at the camera, his eyes staring into hers. She knew he was unable to see her but she couldn't help but feel as though he could. He was talking and she was able to hear the urgency in his voice. The pleading.

"Don't open the door," Jenner's voice came from behind her. "They'll move on."

Emily turned to look at him. She turned back to look at the screen. "They have children with them."

"And they'll move on."

"They're going to get killed if we don't open the doors for them," Emily said, her heart racing and fear prickling at her scalp.

"They shouldn't have come here."

"Jenner, you have to open the door."

"We're not going to do that," Jenner said. "They'll move on. They're going to have to."

 _"Please… just open the door. We deserve a chance. Please…_ "

Emily stared into the man's eyes. The urgency, the sadness, all spoke volumes. Her heart began to rattle against her chest and she took a deep breath.

 _"Our children, they're going to die if you don't open the doors. They need this. It's for them."_

Emily pressed the button to open the door. Jenner cursed.

"You don't know what you've done… you don't know what you've done," Jenner said, but Emily couldn't hear him anymore. Her eyes were looking at the people looking into the bright light, with them all unaware of her watching them. She understood it was the right thing to do. There was no way of standing by a decision to leaving fate decide what came next for them.

Emily couldn't stand by and let that happen.


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: This story is mostly all planned, and I have some exciting things happening. This story won't be following the show once the group move on from the CDC as that part is quite important in setting the scene with Emily (my OC) and how she joins the group. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

TWO 

* * *

Edwin Jenner was quiet as the group filed into the large and open plan foyer. As they came to stand in front of him, he moved towards the camera and pressed the button to close the large metal door that protected them from the world outside. He observed the survivors for a moment, noticing how dishevelled they all were. Their clothes were filthy and covered in dirt. They all looked tired, their skin pale and unhealthy. He glanced over at Emily who was staring at them, her eyes wandering over towards the child who clung to two women.

A man stepped forward, and Edwin took a step back. The man noticed his reaction and stopped. Emily watched the small interaction and furrowed her brow.

"Thank you," the man spoke, his voice a southern drawl. "For opening the doors, I can never thank you enough for that."

His eyes fluttered over to hers, and she took a deep breath. She waited for Jenner to speak, and when he remained silent, she stepped forward.

"The cost of admission is a blood test," she said, looking over at Jenner once more. The man nodded eagerly.

"Of course," he said.

"We have food for you all," she spoke, and she turned to the children. "We even have some chocolate which I'm sure you'll enjoy."

The man turned back to look at the boy clinging onto his mother. Emily watched the small exchange, noticing the quick change in the boy as he detangled himself from his mother and held her hand. Emily smiled and returned her gaze to the man whose eyes were back on hers.

"I'm Rick," he introduced himself. He went around the room and introduced the rest of his group, and Emily nodded at everyone and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said. "I'm Emily. And this is Edwin Jenner."

Jenner offered his hand to Rick who shook it. "Blood tests are this way, if you'll follow me."

As the newest people followed after Jenner into a lift, Emily made her way into the cafeteria. She began to make dinner for them all, knowing they'd most likely be hungry. It had been a long day, and from the way they looked, and the way the children acted, she understood it was probably a tough day for them all. 

* * *

An hour or so later, and the new survivors had made their way to the cafeteria after their blood tests. Food was ready for them to eat, and Jenner smiled at Emily as he made his way in after them. They all sat down at the table, grabbing the spare chairs that had been stacked up in the corner, and both Jenner and Emily sorted out everyone a plate. Conversation was rife as the survivors relaxed and made themselves comfortable with wine, beer and whisky.

Dinner was different again for Emily and Jenner. It was full of laughter, full of stories, and the conversation flowed well. Jenner watched the group interact, and he remembered a time when the cafeteria was full of conversation. He missed it. He missed interacting with his friends and colleagues. It seemed a long time ago since he'd last enjoyed a conversation as much as he'd enjoyed the ones with Emily and the new survivors.

He watched as Emily spoke with a woman and smiled. He was glad she pressed the button. It wasn't a decision he would've made himself but he was glad she still had a heart.

This world had begun to change him.

"The Quarry… destroyed," Carol said, her eyes watering. "We lost people there."

"I'm so sorry," Emily said, empathetically. "That must've been awful."

"It was," Carol said. "But we made it here. And we honestly cannot thank you both enough for opening those doors. We were beginning to lose hope, and then this light… so bright washed over us."

"I've been here a week now, I think. I can't imagine being out there. Not now," Emily whispered. "It makes you realise just how safe you are here. You're able to sleep."

Carol smiled, listening intently at what Emily had to say. She couldn't remember the last time she slept peacefully. She was always watchful over Sophia, always waking to make sure Sophia wasn't having a nightmare. Her daughter was her main priority and it scared her to think of her daughter being scared of a world that was supposed to be a place where she raised her own children.

"Sleep seems like a chore now," Carol nodded, taking a sip of water.

"I like your hair," Sophia said, her eyes staring at the auburn tresses of Emily's hair. Emily smiled and touched her hair.

"Thank you," Emily replied.

"I wish I had princess hair like yours," Sophia said. "My momma cuts my hair because of the walkers."

"Your momma is right," Emily whispered. "I should really cut mine."

"No! You can't!" Sophia exclaimed. "You can give it to me."

Emily smiled. "Okay… deal."

Nausea overwhelmed Emily in that moment, and she tenderly touched her stomach. She could feel a cold sweat begin to prickle at her skin. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Momma?" Sophia asked, to which Carol turned to look at Emily who had paled.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Carol asked urgently. Emily nodded faintly.

"I need to lie down."

Carol stood and helped Emily out of her chair. She excused them both from the table, and helped Emily back to her room. Sophia followed after them, worried for her new friend. As soon as they got back to the room, Carol helped her down on the bed where Emily sat. Carol watched her for a moment, noticing her lips beginning to lose colour.

"How far along are you?" Carol's voice caused Emily to look up at her.

"You can tell, huh?" Emily asked, a faint smile on her face.

"I was there once," Carol said.

"I'm three months," Emily smiled. "Tomorrow."

"That's amazing," Carol smiled, remembering a time when Sophia was growing in her stomach. It seemed so long ago.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Carol reassured her daughter. "She just needed some time away from the group, that's all."

Sophia nodded, and sat next to Emily. The little girl took Emily's hand in her own and offered a big smile. Emily returned the smile and took a deep breath, before returning her gaze to Carol.

"I always wondered if this would happen," Emily began. "My boyfriend and I… we tried for a baby for years. Nothing happened and we'd given up hope of it ever happening. We tried treatment, and still nothing. Then the world ends and here I am, with a baby growing inside me and I wonder if it's a cruel joke."

"It's a blessing at its finest," Carol reassured her.

* * *

 _"The test is negative," the doctor said. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Emily stared at the floor for what felt like eternity. She wasn't aware of the hand reaching for hers, or the reassuring squeeze he gave her. Her eyes began to burn with tears as emotion overwhelmed her slowly, like water slowly taking down a small ship. She should've known that this would be outcome again. It had been that way for so long that she forgot what it was like to not have such a weight over her, or the sadness clutching at her heart each time her fears were confirmed. She looked over at her boyfriend and bit her lip as tears began to cascade down her cheeks._

 _"It's okay, honey," he whispered._

 _She didn't answer. She glanced at her doctor who was watching her. "Is there anything else we can do?"_

 _"There is fertility treatment," the doctor said. "However, it's expensive and doesn't mean it will work first time. We can test you both, see if there's something that's preventing you from conceiving that we can try and help with."_

 _"If one of us has something wrong with us, would that give us a clear idea of our next step?" her boyfriend asked, finding the words for her. She was grateful to have him by her side, and picking her up when she fell._

 _"Most definitely," the doctor said. "I can go and get some leaflets for you so that you can decide what you'd like to do next."_

 _"Thank you," he said as the doctor got up to leave. Once the door was shut, he turned to her._

 _"Hey, honey," he whispered. "We'll get this sorted. I promise."_

 _"What if it never happens?" Emily asked, sadly._

 _"It will. It's you and me against the world, honey," he said. "Negan and Emily. The way it's always been."  
_

* * *

As Emily re-joined the group an hour later, she noticed that small groups had formed. The women were playing board games with the children. A blonde woman and an older man were sat talking quietly. The men were talking and drinking, their voices becoming loud in moments. Emily looked around at them all and smiled. She'd not seen so much life in a room since a long time ago, and it felt good to see people doing their own thing.

Carol motioned for her to join them in a game of Monopoly. As she moved towards them, a man stepped in front of her. He was tall and scruffy. A checked shirt with ripped arms hung off his body. The aroma of whisky filled her senses and she felt nauseous at the smell.

"Ya look familiar," he said. "Ya didn't bust my brother out of jail, did ya?"

"I don't think so," Emily said. "Not me."

"Huh. Ya face is familiar," he said. "Ya want some?"

He offered her a full glass of whisky. She smirked at the fullness of the glass and shook her head.

"I'm good thanks," she said, politely. "You enjoy it."

"I most definitely will," he slurred as he took a large gulp. She watched him for a moment and chuckled. He moved out of her way and sat back down with the group he was with. Emily went over to the women and children. The game of Monopoly had changed to a game of snap, and both children squealed with delight as the game became fast paced and exciting.

Emily watched as they battled against each other, with both of them on tenterhooks waiting for their same card to come up and for them to strike.

"Are you okay?" Carol whispered. Emily nodded.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better now, thank you."

"It gets better, I promise," Carol reassured her.

As the night deepened, it was soon time for bed for the children. Carol went to put the children in bed as she turned in herself. Emily remained with the group, her eyes just scanning the new faces enjoying a drink without the fear of the dead being a threat.

She was aware of someone staring at her. The heat of their stare burned at her, and she searched to see who it was from. It wasn't long before she found the culprit. The man who had stopped her earlier was staring at her with such intensity that she was sure he was going to burn a hole into her if he continued. She remained for a couple of minutes before she feigned a yawn and left the room, making her way back to her room.

Emily slipped into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She felt a small flutter in her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand tenderly upon her bump. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading this. I hope you're enjoying it. Leave me a review as I'd love to hear what you think!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this update! Thank you so much for the response so far. Leave a comment letting me know what you think, and what you would like to see happen!_

* * *

THREE  
_

Emily was the first to rise.

The building was quiet as she made her way down to the cafeteria. It was early with the first signs of morning making an appearance outside. She stopped for a moment, her gaze on the red sky outside. She remembered the saying, "Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning." and mulled over it. She was never one for superstitions but the worrying feeling in her stomach seemed almost too coincidental. Her gut feeling was telling her something bad was about to happen but her mind was reassuring her. If anything was going to happen, the CDC was protected.

She moved into the cafeteria, and smiled as she saw Carol and Sophia sitting on the couch and talking quietly. Emily moved closer, and saw that Carol was reading to Sophia and the little girl was holding her doll close to her chest. Carol noticed the movement next to her and looked up.

"Morning," she said, to which Emily smiled.

"Morning," Emily said. "Good morning, Sophia."

The little girl beamed at Emily as the young woman took a seat. She took the book from Carol and began to read quietly to herself. Carol focused her attention on Emily smiling as she took in how well rested Emily was.

"Sleep well?" Carol asked.

"Very well actually," Emily said. "Head touched pillow, and that was it."

Carol laughed. She had been the same. As soon as she tucked Sophia into bed, she had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. It was a wonderful feeling, being able to sleep knowing her and Sophia were protected from the outside world. It made her realise just how conditioned she had become to ensure the safety of her and Sophia were paramount. She wasn't able to settle, or sleep, and it had taken a toll on her body without her truly knowing just how much.

"I forgot how well a good night's sleep makes you," Carol commented. Emily smiled and nodded.

The two women went and made coffee as Sophia enjoyed her book. The scent of coffee seemed to attract the rest of the group, and they all descended into the room. As Emily watched them fill the room, she couldn't help but smirk as a few of them had noticeably sore heads and were suffering from the dreaded hangover.

"There's coffee for you all," Emily said, as she took a seat at the table. She watched as Glenn moped over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Little man ain't used to it yet," Daryl spoke, ruffling Glenn's hair as he passed him. Emily smirked at the interaction, and laughed at Glenn's reaction of burying his head further into his arms. He remained in that position for a while, as his group milled around him and made breakfast for everyone.

Emily sat with Sophia at the table. The girl was still reading her book, lost in a fictional world with a content expression on her face. Emily watched her for a while, taking in the absolute delight on her face. Reading was one of Emily's passions, and she remembered all the times she opened a book, her mind wondering where the story and characters were going to lead her, and wondering whether the ending was going to be the one she expected. She hadn't read in so long, that she couldn't remember the last time she curled up in a blanket with a book in her hand. To have Sophia so invested in a story was lovely to watch, and Emily couldn't help but smile.

Sophia must've sensed the attention on her and looked up, a toothy grin on her face. "She's just about to walk into the monster's trap!" Sophia said, excitedly. "I don't want her to but she'll have to defeat the monster to save the kingdom. I want to be brave like her."

Emily listened to Sophia as she spoke and smiled. "You are brave, Sophia."

"I'm not," Sophia whispered. "I don't like this world."

"I don't like this world either, but we're in this together."

"Would you stay with us?" Sophia asked, her eyes urgent and worried.

"I don't know, Sophia," Emily replied. "We'll see, okay?"

Sophia nodded sadly. "Everyone leaves."

Emily furrowed her brow at Sophia's comment. The little girl returned to her book and was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _"_ _Negative," Emily whispered, sadness coating her voice. She looked over at Negan who sat upon the bathroom floor, his eyes downcast. She bit her lip as she tried to comprehend the result. She cursed herself, knowing she had placed every inch of hope on the result when she warned herself not to. It was no good. Every test she did, she couldn't help but hope that it would say positive. It was hard hoping for something she knew would never happen._

 _Emotion hit Emily hard in that moment and she crumbled to the floor. Negan pulled her to him, and wrapped her up in a loving hug. She was sat on his lap, her body moulded into his as emotion racked through her body. She howled with sadness, her body shaking as the sorrow carved into her body._

 _"It's okay, honey," Negan whispered as he tenderly stroked her hair._

 _She continued to cry into his body. He held her for hours._

 _"It will happen. I promise. It may take time," Negan whispered into the darkness. "Time is something we have."_

* * *

Emily sat on her bed. Her eyes – red and sore from crying – stared intently into the distance as her mind raced. She'd been trying to remain strong, knowing that if she let the sadness in, she'd never be able to get out of it. It worked sometimes, but there were moments when she thought about her life before the outbreak and how simple it was. There were challenges in her life, but she made it work. She had a great job as a teacher, schooling young minds everything there was to know. She was in a great relationship with the man she loved, with their next step being marriage and hopefully if they were fortunate enough, children.

She wasn't sure if it was a sick joke that once the world ended, she was able to have the one thing she wanted so much in her life. A child.

The years of trying to conceive and not being able to had put a lot of pressure on her relationship with Negan. They understood that it would, and they made sure to always talk through their issues and worries. She was grateful to Negan, knowing that he was the only one to talk her out of her negative thoughts. He was caring. He was her backbone.

When the world ended, and the outbreak rolled out onto the streets, she had wondered about him. She'd been poorly, experiencing the same symptoms the reporters were announcing on the broadcasts. Vomiting, muscle aches, headaches, fever and chills. Negan had put her to bed, not wanting to leave her and go to work.

 _"_ _I'll be fine,"_ she had said to him. She was wrapped up in bed, layers of blankets upon her weak body.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Negan had said, worry etching across his face. He'd sat down on the bed next to her, stroked her face as she had nodded.

 _"I'm a warrior,"_ she'd said, defiantly. She'd wanted him to stay but she knew how important his job was to him. She couldn't deny just how hardworking he was. They'd met at college, and both of them shared the passion of teaching young minds, and they worked at the same school together.

 _"That you are,"_ he'd whispered in her ear as he bent to kiss her cheek.

That was the last time she ever saw him.

She'd slept for most of the day, and was oblivious to the broadcasts circulating throughout their city. A virus. People were becoming sick, and before they could realise what was truly happening, they were dying. And then reanimating. Within forty-eight hours, the entire city had been decimated.

Emily had attempted to contact Negan but her messages and calls went unanswered. She'd been frantically trying to get a hold of him and her colleagues but to no avail. The news and radio broadcasts had been a shock, and she had spent a while just staring into space trying to figure out what was happening, and wondering if it was her illness making her hallucinate the entire thing. But when he was still not returning her calls, she understood something wasn't right.

And when he never came home, she felt sick. Her mind was racing, her entire body felt numb.

Had he been bitten? Was he safe? All were questions she couldn't answer.

There were voices in the corridor outside her room. Emily remained on the bed, her gaze now upon the door as she tried to distinguish who was outside her room. After a moment, she stood up and moved towards the door. She pulled it open slowly. The voices grew louder as she caught the tail end of someone speaking.

"-can't keep us here!"

She pulled the door open further and stepped out. She saw the worried faces of the group looking towards Jenner. He'd been walking ahead, with the group following close behind him. It had been a few hours since she'd last seen the group and the change in atmosphere was noticeable. It was tense, edgy. The cool and calm people she'd seen in the morning were not the same people who stood before her.

"There's nothing I can do," he was saying, to which Emily furrowed her brow in confusion at. Jenner looked defeated, his shoulders weighing heavily with something.

"What's happening?" Emily found her voice in that moment. Her attention had moved to Sophia who was crying silently into her mother's side. Emily was on edge. The complete sadness etching upon the girl's face was enough to warrant an explanation. When no one answered her, she asked again.

"The CDC…" Jenner whispered, his eyes only meeting Emily's for a moment. He looked away, almost remorsefully.

"… is going to be destroyed," Carol finished for him. "Today."

* * *

Conversation milled around Emily as she was stunned into silence. They were in the large laboratory, with Jenner near the front as everyone fanned out around him. Emily was stood near the back, her eyes never leaving Jenner as he explained to everyone about the tests he'd conducted, about his wife being infected and her grisly death. Emily was aware of just how little she had known about Jenner, and she felt betrayed at the fact that he had failed to communicate with her regarding his plans for the CDC.

"The world out there… it's dangerous," Jenner said after a moment. "The rest of your lives is going to be determined around the dead. But not just the dead, other monsters too. Living monsters who want nothing but to take things away from you. They will hurt you to get what they want."

"We have to try to find our way," Rick said, shaking his head. "You don't know what's going to happen out there. There might be a cure out there."

Jenner laughed. "You really think there'll be a cure for _this?_ There's no going back or making it through this. I'm a scientist. And even I know that there's never going to be a cure."

"Ya don't know that," Daryl stepped forward.

Jenner laughed again. "If we had known something like this would've happened, we would've made sure to eliminate it before it actually happened. But we didn't, and look at what has happened. The dead come back. They hunt us down."

"You don't know what it's like out there," Rick said quietly. "You have no idea what it's like to be out there, out in the open with nothing but the dead all around you, wanting nothing more than to rip you apart, limb from limb. You've been here. Going about your day as if nothing has happened, with the protection of the solid doors to prevent the dead from creeping in here and tearing you apart as you sleep soundly."

"I have to see the destruction every day," Jenner said.

"No, you don't. You're in this place all day," Rick said. "You're not out there! You haven't seen the dead tear people apart in front of you. You've not gone hungry. Or gone to bed scared wondering if you were going to wake in the morning."

Jenner was silent for a moment. He took in the pained expressions on their faces, noticing the sorrow in their eyes.

"There were more of us not even three days ago," Rick continued. "And we got comfy."

"I'm sorry," Jenner said, sorrowfully.

"Well we don't want it," Daryl seethed.

"Was this always your plan?" Shane asked, his voice bitter.

Jenner glanced at Emily before looking away. "Yes."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and she placed a hand over her mouth to quieten the gasp that escaped.

"The future we wanted so much for us all. The freedom of doing what we wanted when we wanted. The urge to travel and explore different countries. The excitement of falling in love, settling down and building a family without any fear. All of that has gone. The future we all shared is gone," Jenner said sadly. "There's nothing we can do except accept it and decide what to do. And this is the best thing for us all. No more pain. No more suffering. Justice for us all. We just have to close our eyes and it's all over."

The entire group was silent. Their minds were racing over the danger they were all in. Rick stared at his son and wife, and wondered just for a moment if Jenner was right. Did they really want to fight to survive every single day? Did he want to see his son go hungry or struggle to sleep in fear of the walkers finding them and tearing them apart?

Emily looked away from Jenner and tears stung her eyes.

Jenner searched the crowd looking for someone who agreed with him. His gaze settled on Emily. "You… imagine giving birth out there? With the dead all around you… the cries of your hungry new born attracting them. You'd put your baby in danger, put you in danger. Do you really want that?"

Low murmurs ran through the group as all of their attention turned to Emily. The secret of her pregnancy being announced without her permission. Emily turned to look at Jenner one more time but this time with a startled expression that quickly settled into anger. She quietly mulled over his words.

"Don't…" she began.

"It's true," Jenner said quickly. "The dangers out there are going to kill your baby."

"Don't," she said bitterly, taking a step forward. "Don't bring my baby into this."

"Jenner, you're out of line," Carol stepped forward and in front of Emily.

"It's the promise of a future," Emily explained. "That something good came out of something so awful and horrific. If that's not a reason to live then what is?!"


	5. Chapter Four

FOUR

* * *

"Going off on the hope of a future will get you and your baby killed!" Jenner exclaimed angrily.

The change in Jenner was noticeable and Daryl glanced over at Rick and Shane, both of them noticing it too. They glanced at each other, taking note of the hostile situation. They took a step closer to Jenner as he moved towards Emily. Jenner looked over at them, noticing how close they'd gotten to him. They narrowed their eyes at him and he stepped away from her.

"Going off on the thought that there's no hope for the world will kill you," Emily countered.

Jenner smirked and shook his head as he returned to his desk. "It will all be over soon."

"No," Emily said, walking over him. "This can't be the end. This isn't fair."

"It has to be," Jenner said.

"The world… is destroyed. We can see that. But can't we try and make it better? Try and find something, a reason, to carry on. The hope of a cure out there?" Emily asked. "This baby?"

"Jenner, she's right," Carol said, her voice quivering. Sophia sobbed.

Jenner ignored the woman and began to type on his computer. The lights began to dim, and the group didn't react well to it. Shouting ensued and Emily watched the commotion. This was a dream, she kept telling herself. Except the small pinch to her hand told her it was very much real, and happening to her.

"You can't do this," Emily said, moving towards Jenner. The group quietened as they listened to her. "You might think I'm stupid for wanting a future when it looks so goddamn bleak. But this baby, already, means everything to me. I can't just give up now. You can't let me give up all hope."

Jenner's hands stopped typing. He didn't utter a word and Emily swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Years and years, my partner and I struggled to conceive. We tried endless fertility treatment and nothing. The test was always negative. Then the world ends and here I am. Carrying my child, finally," Emily said, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her voice faltered for a moment. "That's something. That has to mean something."

"I'm sorry," Jenner whispered, and the next thing that happened shocked them all. The door to the room they were in slammed shut, a red light signalling the fact that it was locked and couldn't be reopened.

"Don't make this decision for us," Emily said angrily. "Don't make that decision. Please. These good people don't get to die here, do you understand me? They have the right to choose how they die. Not have it taken away from a man who believes his decision of ending it all is the right one."

The group began to beg Jenner to open the doors again. That Emily was right. They didn't get to die today, that they were able to choose how and when they died. Jenner was defiant and continued typing, and a voice from above was confirming his instructions on the computer.

" _Fuel now decreasing_ ," Vi spoke mechanically.

"Jenner, please," Emily whispered. Jenner shook his head and she took a step back, defeated. She bowed her head and moved away from him and leaned against the wall, before sliding down to the floor.

Daryl watched her from where he was stood. She had placed a hand over her bump and she was talking quietly to herself. Anger coursed through his veins as he saw how defeated she looked, how overcome she was. The surprise of her pregnancy had caused them all to rethink the world outside. A new life, so innocent and fledgling, was something they never expected to see in the new world. Her passion, her hunger for a future was evident and paramount, and he understood just how much she wanted to carry on for the sake of her child. And she was right. It had to mean something.

The group were all stunned into silence, and the sounds of cries and wails filled his senses. He watched as each one of them slid to the floor, no longer strong enough to keep themselves upright. Rick was over talking to Jenner who refused to listen. Daryl glanced over at Emily one last time before he moved towards the scientist.

"Look at her," Rick was saying. "Do you really think your decision is the right one for her? She doesn't deserve this. She deserves a chance, surely."

"It's better this way," Jenner spoke, to which Daryl scoffed at his comment.

"Better for who? You?" Daryl seethed. Rick placed a hand up to quieten him but he shook his head. "Nah man. I ain't gonna sit around and wait to die. This ain't right."

He moved away from them and angrily started beating down the large and sturdy metal door. Shane and T-Dog began to do the same. As they fought against the door, Rick turned to Jenner.

"Just consider that this probably isn't the right decision for us. We want to try to survive out there. We want that chance. Give us that chance, please," Rick whispered, urging Jenner to change his mind.

"I can't," Jenner replied. "The door is locked. There's nothing I can do now. Imagine having to wake up every day for the rest of your lives and knowing that the fight is not over. That you never fully sleep through the night because of nightmares and the reality of the dead trying to get you and your family. Imagine just ending it all now, and not having to suffer. Do you want your family to suffer more than they have?"

Rick backed away from Jenner, his gaze moving upwards towards the ceiling. He was never one to pray but he needed to. In this moment, when death was inevitable, he had to do everything in his power to ensure his family and group got out of this bad situation. As he took in the chaos around him, he was numb. The lives of everyone in this room were hanging in the balance. His wife and son, clung to each other, terrified and crying. Andrea and Dale sat together, speechless and accepting of the imminent death approaching. It wasn't right. It wasn't their time.

But nothing could be done.

He was defeated. His gaze went over to the men doing everything in their power to try and break down the door and he sighed. Rick moved over to his family and sat down next to them, pulling his family close to him.

 _"Five minutes until destruction,"_ Vi's voice filled the air. The men at the door stopped what they were doing and backed away. They sat down on the ground, all lost in their own thoughts. Silence filled the air and they all waited for death.

Three minutes.

Her thoughts went back to the test. The weeks after the first initial outbreak had been a blur. The illness had caused her to be delirious, and there was a moment where she wondered if there was a reason as to why she was experiencing so many symptoms. It had been a crazy thought, and she'd cursed herself for even thinking about it. But from the broadcasts on the radio, the infection should've taken over by now. She should've reanimated by now. And yet she was still alive. She was still there.

She had dragged herself to the bathroom, and did the test.

Three minutes was all it took for the promise of life.

And now, three minutes until the promise of death. She closed her eyes for a moment as Vi's voice broke through the bubble she'd created.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to her bump. A small kick fluttered against her hand.

Emily stood, determination coursing through her veins. She passed the group, all sat defeated on the floor. They watched as she passed them and over to Jenner.

"Give me your hand," Emily whispered. Jenner hesitated and brought his hand to her. She grabbed it gently and placed it upon her small bump. The group watched with anticipation.

A kick fluttered against his hand, and a small smile etched across his face.

"If there's not a good enough reason to live then when is there?" she repeated sadly.

The realisation hit him. He removed his hand from her stomach and moved back to his computer and clicked at his mouse. The heavy metal door opened.

The group all stared at the open doorway. Tears stung Emily's eyes as she whispered. "Thank you."

"Look after yourself," Jenner whispered sadly. She nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at the group. "You have less than three minutes to get out of this building. I suggest you run."


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: *Warning* This chapter deals with quite traumatic scenes.**

* * *

FIVE  
_

The explosion wiped the CDC off the map.

The survivors all ran for their lives and took cover, protecting themselves from the onslaught of debris soaring past their heads. The heat was unrelenting as the flames ripped through the air, licking menacingly at them. Each and every one of them had accepted death as the clock ticked down when neither one of them were truly prepared to take their last breath. They all waited it out behind their choice of shield, their minds racing.

Emily looked around her and at the faces of the people who were taking cover. Rick was holding Lori and Carl close to him, with both of them turned into his body as fear rattled against their chests. Carol and Sophia were huddled together beneath a large army truck. Shane was watching as the CDC burned ferociously to the ground, his attention being drawn away momentarily by Rick and his family. Andrea, Dale and Glenn were cowering behind the RV. T-Dog was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the road block, his attention elsewhere. And that was when she realised that Jacqui was missing. Emily closed her eyes in sadness.

She opened them after a moment, her eyes flicking to the person next to her. Daryl was by her side, his body acting as a guard and protecting her from the onslaught of debris ricocheting through the air. She was petrified and her body felt as though it was being electrocuted, her thoughts travelling back to them all being locked and condemned within the room and all of them accepting that death was their only answer. Emily understood that all of them were thinking back to being in that room, the clock counting down to the mere seconds before death. She knew it was their last hope, and it had been their only hope for Jenner to change his mind and accept that the decision was not their own. It had been his.

The little kick had been their ticket out of the fate that would have been. She turned her attention towards the building, and watched as the flames showed no end. The entire devastation of the building was profound, and Emily felt a small loss. It had been her home for a week, but it had kept her and her baby safe which she would be eternally grateful for.

Her eyes met Daryl's and he narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes flicked down to her bump, and flicked back to her eyes after a moment. Emily nodded and Daryl offered a small nod.

After a couple of minutes and once the first initial explosion had passed, the group all gathered and discussed their next move. Shane was adamant that Fort Benning was their only option, except Rick refused the idea of travelling thousands of miles without a true idea of what state it was going to be in once they got there. The CDC had been promised to be a refuge for survivors, and it was now off the grid for good. He couldn't risk that.

As the two men discussed where to go, Emily found herself moving away from them. She heard Carol interject.

"Why don't we get away from here?" she suggested. "The noise of the explosion no doubt captured the attention of the dead around here. I don't think we need that kind of trouble, especially now."

"Carol's right," Rick said. "Let's drive for a while. Get out of the city, and then discuss our next move."

It was agreed that they would leave the city in their respected vehicles, and once they made sure they were far away from the explosion and the dead, they would all discuss their worries and suggestions for a location. Carol ushered Emily into the RV alongside Sophia, and they were all soon on their way. The city was soon in their rear-view mirror, and whilst they were all glad they were alive, the atmosphere was a solemn affair with each one of them lost in their thoughts once more. It was a huge thing for them to experience, and it was not going to be easily forgotten. They were all grateful for Emily, for if she had not what she had done, they would not have another chance. They all felt it within them, the fight to survive. Their story was not over yet.

It was sometime later when the vehicles came to a stop on the highway. Daryl had driven ahead on his motorcycle and had soon realised that there was a huge pile up of vehicles up ahead. He rode back to let the group know.

"Ain't gonna get this hefty thing through all that," he said. "We're gonna have to clear the road."

It was decided that the vehicles would be moved bit by bit for the RV to be able to pass through the graveyard of vehicles that blocked the highway. They were all out in the open, and danger always seemed to find them. The women and children would remain in the RV, along with Dale as Rick, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl moved the vehicles enough for the RV to pass through. As the men decided on the best way to sort through the vehicles, the women moved towards the abandoned vehicles.

Most of their belongings had been left behind at the CDC in the mad rush. Lori was the first to open the boot of a vehicle, and searched through the suitcases for clothes. Carol and Andrea followed suit. Sophia moved to where her mother was, and Carl went over to where the men were.

Emily remained where she had been stood, panic rising within her as waves of dizziness hit her. She had a hand on her bump, her fingers pressing down on her stomach. She thought back to when she first began to feel movement with little kicks scattering her bump and how there was never a moment where she didn't feel her baby move. Her baby, since the explosion, had not moved, and she had tried not to work herself up about it on the drive away from the city, but the drive had taken a while, and she still had not felt her baby move.

She moved to lean against the RV, her mind reassuring her that everything was fine and that it was purely shock. But something didn't feel right, and when she moved her hand down to her crotch and saw blood on her fingers, her worry was confirmed.

Daryl was watching Emily from afar. As the voices of Rick and Shane trailed off into the distance, he kept his eyes upon her as she moved towards the RV. She had paled, and as he watched her bring her hand up to her face, he understood the severity of the situation. Blood was on her hand, and as he looked her over, he was able to see the amount of blood coming from her crotch and soaking the khaki jeans she wore.

"Emily's bleeding," Daryl said.

His words caused the group of men to turn their attention towards the lone woman who was now doubling over in pain, just as a cry escaped her small frame. The cry was enough to capture the attention of the women, and Carol was the first one to rush over to her. As Carol ushered Emily into the RV, taking control of the situation, Daryl and the men decided the best plan for Emily.

"Grady Memorial Hospital is twenty minutes from here," Dale interjected. "We get her there. There has to be doctors still there."

"And what if there ain't?" Shane asked.

"It's a long shot, that's for sure," Rick commented.

"We need to find somewhere fast," Daryl said.

"Grady Memorial?" Rick asked the group, to which they all nodded.

The group bundled into the vehicles, and the drivers all reversed away from the graveyard of abandoned vehicles and drove back the way they came. The RV was quiet except for the small conversation between Carol and Emily.

"I haven't felt the baby kick since," Emily whispered, her voice filled with panic. "What if…"

"Ssh," Carol whispered. "We're going to get you checked over hopefully."

"The blood," Emily brought up.

"It might be nothing," Carol reassured. "I bled with Sophia, and sometimes it's normal. It happens when the body is in shock after something, and the explosion was enough to shock you to your very core, so the bleeding may be from that."

"What if it isn't?" Emily asked. "What if I lose my baby?"

"I want to promise you that everything will be okay," Carol said, squeezing Emily's hand. "But we're all doing our best to help you, okay? We'll get you help."

Emily nodded and felt the sadness begin to creep into her heart. This baby was her lifeline, the only good thing to come out of a situation as bad as the world ending. This could not be the end. It couldn't be.


	7. Chapter Six

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback received. It makes me so happy to know that you are all enjoying the twist. For those of you wondering, I have planned this story up until we meet Negan, and I have huge plans for it! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoy! **  
**_

* * *

SIX  
_

Grady Memorial Hospital stood proud in what could only be described as a concrete jungle. The entire building was menacing and loomed over them as the group drove towards it. The streets outside were empty of the dead, and Rick couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that seemed to overwhelm him. Bodies of the dead were piled high along the perimeter of the parking lot, with some chained to the metal fences.

As the group exited the vehicles hurriedly, Rick threw Shane and Daryl an uneasy glance and the two of them understood immediately. The RV door opened and with Dale and Carol's help, Emily was brought of the vehicle. Rick took in the paleness of her skin, and the worried expression upon her face. Her entire body was hunched over in pain, and every movement seemed to cause her more pain.

Daryl, Glenn and Shane led the way, weapons poised and ready. But they were unable to get any further as a spotlight was placed upon the group. Rick covered his eyes at the blinding light beaming upon them, and saw the dark figures of snipers stretched along the ledge.

"Do not come any further," a voice called out. "Please return to your vehicles and drive away from this place."

"I can't do that," Rick said. "We have a pregnant woman who is bleeding heavily, and she needs to be checked over."

"Please return to your vehicles."

"Please… don't turn her away," Rick pleaded. "She needs your help. She needs to see a doctor."

Silence filled the air around them, and Rick was growing frustrated. He glanced back at Emily who was evidently struggling, and his heart went out to her. She needed to be seen. He wasn't going to leave this place without ensuring she was okay, and her baby was safe. The wait seemed to stretch on forever, and he waited another moment before taking a step forward which caused the snipers on the ledge to aim their weapons at him instinctively.

"Stop!" A voice came from the doorway, and with a small motion of the man's hands saw the removal of the spotlight upon the group and the snipers removed Rick as their target. "How many weeks is she?"

Rick glanced towards Emily. Emily stepped forward on her own. "I'm twelve weeks today."

"There was an explosion," Rick added.

The man nodded, and adjusted his glasses. "We'll take her in and assess her. Follow me."

The group followed after the man as he led them through the building, weaving through endless corridors and past rooms that were closed. They reached a room, and he motioned for the rest of the group to take a seat on the chairs that were attached to the walls, and then motioned for Emily to entire the room. The darkness of the room swallowed Emily and the doctor and the rest of the group had to remain in the corridors, their own worry beginning to eat away at them. All they could do was wait and hope that everything was okay.

The wait seemed to go on forever, and as there was no real concept of time, it felt as though hours stretched by. The hospital, for the most part, was quiet and empty. Rick still felt on edge, as though he was being watched and every movement he or the others made was being observed and taken a note of. Maybe it was the sheriff in him. As he glanced over at Shane, he acknowledged the look of uncertainty upon his friend's face. He felt the same as Rick.

"I don't like this place," Carl whispered, to which Shane scoffed at.

"Neither do I, kid," Shane commented. "Something seems off."

As soon as the first conversation was initiated, it seemed as though everyone had been waiting for someone else to speak as a gateway for themselves to talk.

"Is she okay, mama?" Sophia asked. Carol was solemn.

"I don't know, Sophia," Carol whispered. "I hope so."

"Is the baby okay?" Sophia asked. Carol didn't answer her daughter but hugged her close to her body.

There was a feeling of utter despair within the group. Exhaustion was creeping over them. It had been a long day, and one that they couldn't wait to say goodbye to. The explosion had knocked them literally off their feet. The worry they all had for Emily and her baby was something they couldn't hide away from, knowing that it was at the forefront of their minds.

The light outside had disappeared gradually and cast shadows upon the group as they waited in the corridor, all silent in their own right, before the emergency lights flickered on, and an orange glow illuminated around them.

The moment the doctor who had taken Emily away returned, the group stood from their seats. He motioned for them all to sit.

"The baby is fine," he began. "It seems the shock from the explosion had caused Emily's body to protect the baby, and the only way it can do that is cause the host insufferable pain, and in this case it's Emily. It's normal but terrifying for the mother. Her vitals are good. She's getting some rest now, but we're going to keep an eye on her and the baby for a couple of days just to be on the safe side."

"That's great," Rick said. "Thank you."

"Can we see her?" Sophia's small voice filled the corridor.

"Of course," he said. "She's very tired and weak from the blood loss but I think seeing you all will do her some good."

It was planned that Sophia and Carol would see her first. The young girl clutched her doll close to her chest as the doctor led them to the room that Emily inhabited. It was dark except for the orange light, and Sophia found herself clinging to Carol's side as they squeaked their way down the long narrow passage. The doctor came to a halt in front of a room, and opened the door for them to enter. As the young girl walked inside, she was aware of the quietness the room brought. A large white corridor surrounded the single bed, obscuring their view and protecting Emily from unwanted attention. Carol gripped Sophia's hand and they walked around the curtain where they saw Emily lying there, eyes closed and pale.

"Emily…" Sophia's small voice echoed throughout the room, and the woman opened her eyes and a small smile etched across her face.

"Hey Sophia," Emily whispered. Sophia hesitated for a moment, before tears began to cascade down her face. "Hey… don't cry. Come here," she said, beckoning the young girl to her.

Sophia climbed onto the bed, and Emily held her close as she rode through the emotions that had been held inside for so long. The young girl had been worried, and had panicked the longer Emily had been away. The group had been quiet, all lost in their own thoughts, all respecting the fact that it was a terrifying situation with an uncertain outcome.

"I was so scared," Sophia mumbled.

"It's okay," Emily whispered. "I'm going to be fine. The baby is fine."

Sophia nodded against her and Emily held her tight. She met Carol's gaze and offered a small smile. Carol moved next to Emily and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy everything is okay," Carol said.

"The doctor said that I need rest for a few days," Emily informed her.

"That's probably best," Carol agreed. "You have to listen to your body with things like this."

Emily nodded and stroked Sophia's hair. The doctor's observation had scared her and she was panicking all the way through. He had been silent which only made her worry grow even more. The bleeding would stop on its own but when it would stop was unknown. They would have to check her over for the next couple of days but everything looked good.

"I got to see the baby," Emily beamed tiredly.

This seemed to excite Sophia and the young girl moved her body so that she was sat cross legged on the bed. "What did it look like?"

"I have a picture," Emily smiled. She reached onto the bedside table and picked up a small envelope. She pulled out the ultrasound pictures and showed them to Sophia. The young girl grinned from ear to ear and stared at the photographs with such awe on her face. Once Sophia tore herself away from the photos, Emily passed them to Carol who gazed at the baby with adoration.

As Emily settled down to sleep, with tiredness overwhelming her, Carol and Sophia made their way out to the rest of the group. As the group looked eagerly at her, she answered as many questions as possible, reassuring everyone that Emily and the baby were safe. There was a collection of gasps as she pulled out the photograph Emily had given her, and watched as everyone stared in awe at the little figure printed on the paper.

This baby had unknowingly saved twelve people from the horrific fate they all had faced.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews received for the last chapter, it really made my day knowing so many people enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as all reviews are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next instalment!_

* * *

SEVEN  
_

In the early hours of the morning, once all the adults settled down to sleep on an empty ward, Carl moved as quietly as possible towards where Sophia was lying with her mother. He made sure his steps were calculated and silent as his feet, covered in thick socks, helped him move soundlessly around the room. He tapped the young girl on the shoulder, and with the help of the moon beaming into the room, he could see as she opened her eyes startled. She relaxed once she knew it was just Carl.

"Let's go on an adventure," Carl whispered, enough for Sophia to hear. She was hesitant, and cast a look back towards her sleeping mother who was unaware of the proposal between the two children. She nodded after a moment, and with hands held, they crept out of the room and into the empty corridor. The emergency lights were still on, and they sneaked down the corridor as quickly and as quietly as they could.

Carl enjoyed going on little adventures especially in the garden at his house. The garden was big enough for him to get lost in, and he savoured the fact that he could spend hours upon hours just lost in the wilderness of the wildflowers that surrounded him. He would sometimes just lie back and watch the world go by, as the sky above him passed by. He had a treehouse too, which he spent most of his time in. As soon as he stepped into the house after school, he would drop his bag by the door and race towards the treehouse. He enjoyed being alone, but it was nice to share that experience with another person. Sophia had been his friend ever since they met a couple of weeks ago, and in that time, they had become best friends. She was shy but he liked that about her. And she liked how he was always so active, finding little areas for them to hang out.

Her mother was always so worried if Sophia wasn't in her range of sight. It was a natural reaction especially in the world they lived in now, but she wanted to have fun like other kids. She didn't want to be the quiet shy kid any more, and Carl brought out the weirdness out of her. She was able to joke with him, and play tricks on each other and forget about what the world had become.

"This way," Carl's voice said in a whisper. He held her hand tightly and they bound down the corridor, across the bridge that led into the other section of the hospital. Plastic sheets adorned the empty spaces where the walls should be. Machinery was scattered around the area, and Carl narrowed his gaze at the unfinished work on the building. Floorboards were missing on some parts of the floor.

"I don't think we should be here," Sophia's voice was small and petrified. She tightened her grasp on his hand, almost pulling him back.

"It's okay, Sophia," he said. "Promise."

She was uncertain but nodded her head, and allowed Carl to lead her down various corridors and past rooms that were shut off from the corridor. They came to an elevator shaft, its open doors leading to a black hole. The children glanced at each other with wide eyes, and Carl slipped his hand from Sophia's and moved forward.

"Carl, no," Sophia whispered.

"I'll be careful," reassured Carl, but from the look on Sophia's face, he knew she was petrified. "I always wanted to know what they looked like without the doors."

"Carl, please, can we go back? I don't like it," Sophia said, her voice trembling. "We're not allowed here."

"Who says?" Carl asked, rebelliously.

Sophia was quiet as Carl took a step forward, and placing his hand on the wall, he tentatively looked down into the shaft. The darkness was overwhelming at first, but as soon as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, his eyes widened with shock.

Down in the bottom were walkers, standing on the bodies of their victims.

Carl gasped in shock, and before he knew it, he was being pulled backwards and a hand was over his mouth. He struggled against the person, and he tilted his head up to see and saw that it was Daryl.

The man glared down at him before releasing his hand from the boy's mouth. "Stay quiet," the man growled. And that was when he heard it.

"-if you don't stop fighting, I'm going to slit your throat, do you hear me?" A voice they didn't recognised filled their ears at a distance.

Carl glanced at Sophia who was shaking from head to toe.

"I don't know which one I'd prefer," a woman said. "Slit throat or biter tearing you apart?"

"Please… don't do this," a different man said. "I can change. I can do more for you."

"Too late, my friend," the other guy said. "You promised that before and look where we are now."

They had reached the elevator shaft and all three of them – Daryl, Carl and Sophia – watched on as a man and a woman dressed in pristine police uniforms. The woman was short, and her brown hair was tied up in a bun. The man was also short with his slicked back black hair.

"Please…" the man begged them.

"I said it was too late, Randall. You had your chance."

"No!" was all could be heard as he was thrown down the elevator shaft. Sophia gasped into her hands as she looked away. Carl stared on, his eyes burning holes into the two people looking down the shaft, and winced as the cries of Randall filled his ears. Daryl never tore his eyes away from them. He was analysing the situation, and his mind was screaming at him.

The hospital that was supposed to bring help when people needed it was hiding a dirty little secret.

* * *

Emily woke sometime later to voices outside her room. The room was dark except for the light of the moon beaming in the window, casting shadows upon the floor, walls and bed. She strained her ears so she could hear the conversation better but to no avail. She slipped out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door, her body felt weak and heavy.

"-ain't gonna happen like that, Rick," Shane's voice hissed. "You know that. Sure, the girl got us out but look where we are now. We could be on our way to Fort Benning by now."

"That ain't her fault, Shane," Rick countered. "We weren't just gonna leave her by the side of the road bleeding like that."

"We could leave her here," Shane suggested. "Her and the baby will be safe here."

"No," Rick seethed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"This group is damned already," Shane seethed. "We don't need another burden."

"We ain't leaving her here," Rick said, adamantly.

"Before we know it, she's gonna pop that baby out and it'll be all over for us," Shane said. "Think of Carl… Lori… the danger they'll be in with the crying of the baby acting as a dinner bell for the walkers. Jenner was right back there."

"Emily and her baby are part of our group now," Rick said. "If you're not happy with that then you be the one to leave."

"Huh… maybe I will," Shane hissed. Footsteps moved away from the room, and Emily looked through the glass window. Rick ran a hand through his short hair with a sigh. His eyes met hers but did not see her due to the darkness that cloaked her. After a moment, Rick moved away from the door and left Emily to ponder Shane's words.

* * *

 _The apartment was quiet. Emily sat cross-legged on the couch, pen in hand as she marked her students work. The red pen graced the paper fleetingly as she mused over the writing. Negan was sat on the opposite couch, his attention focused on the lesson plan he'd been meaning to complete. They worked in silence, the occasional glance and smile passing between them before they got back to work._

 _It was a couple of weeks after the negative pregnancy result, and life for them had resumed slowly. Neither of them knew how to broach the subject of their next plan, but it was the only thing on their minds at all times since they left the doctor's office. It was a painful reminder. They both knew extending their family was the one thing they always wanted and had planned for, but it never felt like the right time. Work had taken their attention away from their worry, and whilst they were grateful for that, as soon as they closed the door to their apartment, the atmosphere was tense._

 _Emily put her pen down with a sigh. She yawned tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Negan glanced over at her with a smile._

 _"Did you ever think we'd swap nights out for nights in doing work?" Negan chuckled. "It's a Saturday night as well!"_

 _"I know," Emily laughed. "I feel so lame. And I don't even know if that word is cool to use anymore."_

 _"I don't think it is," Negan chortled._

 _"Damn!"_

 _"Marry me," Negan said, catching Emily off guard. She stared at him for a moment, utterly perplexed by his choice of words. Her mind raced as she wondered if she had conjured them up herself or whether they truly came from his mouth. The conversation of marriage came up once in their ten year relationship, and it had been Negan who had initially dismissed the idea. He hated following the norm, and following the crowd. He liked doing things his way, and marriage was something he believed to be not as important. A piece of paper would never account to the love he had for Emily and showed her every day. They were happy doing their own thing, they didn't need the confirmation of marriage to put pressure on that. But over the weeks, his thoughts of marriage had somewhat changed, and he grew to like the idea of calling Emily his wife. They were a team, a partnership, and lovers. After everything that they'd gone through, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops._

 _Emily rolled her eyes. She giggled after a moment and said, "You got me there."_

 _"It's not a joke," Negan said quickly. "Let's get outta here. School break is coming up in a few weeks. We have enough savings. Let's go and elope. Just us."_

 _"What, to Las Vegas? Be married by a Elvis Presley impersonator?"_

 _"Why the hell not?" Negan chuckled. "We always did our own thing."_

 _"You're serious," Emily responded, more of a statement than a question. Negan moved from the couch and inched closer to her. He got down on one knee._

 _"Will you marry me, Emily Lucille Montgomery?"_

 _Negan smirked at the use of her middle name and stared into his eyes. They were sincere, full of love and admiration. Her heart swelled with love._

 _"Yes," she whispered, tearfully. "A thousand times, yes."_

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to run away from Emily, and she sat on the bed and watched the sun come up. One hand was placed tenderly upon her swollen bump, and one was on the necklace that never left her neck. It was a simple gold chain with two rings that signified the love she had for Negan. It was the only thing, apart from the child growing inside her, that connected her to him, and to the old world. It was something that reminded her every day to carry on, and to not give up.

But a tiny part of her doubted her will to live. She feared Negan to be dead, as he always promised to find her no matter what happened. She knew that it was the reason as to why she remained in their apartment for much longer than she knew she should. She was waiting for him to return for her. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, prolonging her stay when the advice from the news told everyone to get to a safe place. She hoped that he would come back, and each day that he didn't, her worry that he was lost to the world only grew.

She pondered Shane's words and she let them eat away at her.

He was right. Jenner had been right. She let the tears cascade down her cheeks and she made no movement to wipe them away. They had gotten out of the CDC just in time but how many more close calls would happen especially once the baby was born?

She thought about how different her life would have been if it wasn't for the outbreak. The excitement of a new addition to the family would be paramount. Seeing Negan enthusiastic for the birth of their child would've been a wonderful sight, but one that she would never experience.

She was frightened.

She thought of Negan in that moment. He would always have been by her side when anxiety would plague her, and he would hold her or remain close until it passed. He listened to her, he calmed her down, and he always knew what to say. She hoped that he was out there somewhere, and wondered if their paths would ever cross again.

* * *

"We have a problem," Daryl said as he reached Rick. The sheriff was sat in the corridor outside Emily's room, his hat placed on the chair beside him. He looked over at the redneck tiredly, and moved the hat for Daryl to sit. Daryl took the seat and looked around to see if anyone else was around.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Carl and Sophia… they went walkabout last night," Daryl began, causing Rick to sit up straighter. "That ain't the problem here. If they hadn't have done that, we'd never have known what was going on."

Rick narrowed his gaze at Daryl as he explained what they'd all seen. Fear ate away at Rick as he listened to Daryl.

"Show me," Rick said, to which Daryl nodded. As they made their way towards the elevator shaft, they were unaware of the figures watching them as they walked past the various locked doors to rooms that were shrouded in darkness.


	9. Chapter Eight

EIGHT  
_

Rick felt as though he was in a wind tunnel, as his eyes strained to see the walkers in the bottom of the elevator shaft. His mind was racing, fear prickled at his scalp, and his hand clenched and unclenched as he tried to figure out what the next plan was. It was paramount that the group were safe, and this place was anything but safe. Metres away from where his child slept, from where his wife slept, there were walkers being tormented and innocent lives being thrown down to feed them. Bodies upon bodies had been thrown down and the walkers were trampling on top of corpses that they pulled apart. Rick turned away in disgust.

"Who are these people?" Rick asked. "What did we walk into?

Daryl remained silent and looked down the shaft, his crossbow aimed at the walkers below.

"No," Rick called out, coming forward. "We don't deal with them. Not yet."

He moved his crossbow away and eyed the sheriff. He nodded respecting Rick's decision. They searched the area quietly, aware of the movement just a stone's throw away. There was nothing suspicious, apart from the elevator shaft, that would cause alarm bells to ring in their heads. It was inconspicuous, and would never have been known about if it hadn't been for Carl and Sophia and their late-night escapades.

"What do we do, Rick?" Daryl asked. Rick met his gaze and took a deep breath.

"We leave as soon as we're able to," Rick replied. "I need to speak with Emily, and tell her what's happening."

"Ya think she's gonna come with us and leave this place?" Daryl asked. Rick pondered over his question and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd hope so," Rick responded. "But she wants to stay then we can't do anything about that. Our responsibility will not be with her. Her decision to stay will be hers. We've got other people to look after."

"Ya sure ya want to leave her here despite knowing about that?" Daryl asked, motioning towards the elevator. The walkers groaned in response.

"No," Rick replied. "But I can't force her out of this place if she wants to stay."

Daryl watched as Rick walked away from him, and back into the main hospital building. He followed after him. Rick moved towards Emily's room, and knocked on the door. A muffled voice sounded giving him access into the room and he opened the door to reveal Emily sitting on the bed in the darkness, her hands on her bump. Rick moved his attention to the swollen bump underneath the hospital gown, and smiled.

"Hey," Emily said.

Rick didn't answer. Emily noticed a worried expression upon his face. As their eyes met, his expression changed and became lighter. He moved into the room, closing the door behind him, and making his way over to her. She motioned for him to sit, and as he did, silence and apprehension tugged at her. She felt unsettled at the startling change in demeanour of the sheriff.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Emily replied. She observed as the man nodded, and redirected his attention to the floor. He looked tired, and from the way he rested his body, she understood that he was competing with the lack of sleep. "Are you feeling okay?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Emily furrowed her brow and narrowed her gaze at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out," Rick said, taking a deep breath. Emily immediately felt on edge, anxiety prickling at her scalp as she waited for Rick to continue. "I just need to know whether you would be well enough for us to leave when we need to."

"I don't understand," Emily said. She wasn't sure if she was too tired to understand what he was trying to say, or if she wasn't reading between the lines and missing the point to what he was trying to make.

"If we needed to leave now, would you be able to come with us?" Rick asked, clearly.

"Of course," Emily whispered. "Is everything okay?"

When Rick didn't answer her, she felt her heart drop. Questions seemed to invade her mind in that moment. Rick took a deep breath.

"This place…" Rick was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

Emily turned her attention to the door, then flicked her gaze back onto Rick as he let out a frustrated sigh. With her eyes never leaving Rick, she called out. "Come in."

An elderly man entered the room, wheeling a tray in front of him. His white hair was tied in a small ponytail, and a beard covered the bottom part of his face. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw the two of them, and wheeled the breakfast tray over towards Emily. Emily glanced over at him, and took in the overalls he was wearing: they were baggy and hung off his frame, and something that shook Emily to her core was that it looked like a prisoner uniform. But something else caught her eye, and like a magpie attracted to shiny things, she stared at the chain of a pocket watch hanging from the pocket of his overalls.

"We have porridge for you today," the man said. "It's not the best but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks," Rick replied.

"You know," the man started. "When my wife was pregnant with our daughters, she would find the blandest porridge would be the most effective in making her feel better."

Emily thanked him, grateful for the advice.

"Get as much rest as you can," he continued.

"Hershel!" a woman called out, and came into view. "I hope you're not hanging about. You're needed elsewhere."

Hershel stood upright, his whole body tense as the woman called out to him. She was short with brown hair tied in a bun. The man excused himself and moved out of the room and past the woman. The woman remained however and stared at Rick and Emily as they sat and stared back at her. After a brief moment, she pulled the door closed and went on with her day.

"That was weird," Emily said.

"It's not the only weird thing to happen," Rick commented.

"What do you mean?"

"This place," Rick began from where he had been cut off. "It isn't what we thought it was, and what it pretends to be."

Emily listened as Rick explained what had been found. She struggled with the new information as Rick gave her every little detail to what had been witnessed. She listened, her mind racing and jumping to conclusions. Rick noticed the worry in her face, and rested his hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're dealing with it," Rick concluded. "But it means we must leave as soon as we can."

Emily nodded, dumbfounded.

"You should eat," Rick said, moving the food trolley closer. She nodded as Rick stood and went to leave.

"Rick," Emily called out. "You should see this."

Rick moved towards Emily and stared in shock as a note was pulled from under the bowl. Emily opened it up and read in a shaky voice the words scrawled across the paper. "It's not safe here, please get out while you can.'

It was sometime later, and the group had moved into Emily's room. There was a hushed conversation happening in the corner as the men decided what their next plan was and how they would leave. Emily was sat in the armchair situated next to the bed that Carl and Sophia had made their own. Cards were scattered across the sheets as they played snap. Emily watched them play, a strained smile upon her face. The atmosphere within the room was tense, and while it was calm, Emily couldn't help but feel as though it was the calm before the storm.

Movement in her stomach caused her attention to move away from the children, and she laid a tender hand upon her stomach.

"May I?" Carol asked, to which Emily smiled and nodded. Carol laid a gentle hand upon her bump and waited for movement. A little kick resonated against her hand and Carol beamed warmly. "It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?"

"It is," Emily said. "It always catches me off guard. But it's lovely."

A knock at the door sounded and without hesitation opened to reveal Steven Edwards. The doctor eyed the inhabitants of the room, as they all turned to look at him.

"Quite a room full here," he commented jokily, but his comment fell into a vat of silence.

"When can I leave here?" Emily asked, her voice filling the awkward silence.

"Not trying to run away, are you?" Steven commented. Emily shook her head.

"I'm just not a huge fan of hospitals," Emily explained. "And my group and I want to return home."

Rick glanced over at her at the lie she told the doctor. She cast a quick glance at him and he nodded. The doctor was unaware of the moment between them, and moved towards her.

"You can leave once we get confirmation that you're okay," he responded.

"I feel fine," Emily said. "Isn't that enough confirmation?"

Steven glanced around the room at the faces all watching him. "I'll just go and check now."

Once the door clicked and the doctor was no longer in the room, Rick turned to everyone. "We prepare to leave now."

* * *

Rick and Emily moved down the corridor quietly. It had been decided that they would try and find the man they had met earlier in the day. Hershel had left a note for them, one that had been taken incredibly seriously. It had been the final straw that broke the camel's back, and they needed to find him. Neither one of them knew what they were going to say to him or ask him.

As they came to the foyer of the hospital, they were aware of the various police officers around them. All were wearing unspoiled uniforms and were all keeping a watchful gaze on them. Rick and Emily became unsettled at the unwanted attention but remained cool and collective.

The woman who had come to the room a few hours before came over to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Hershel is?" Emily asked. The woman furrowed her brow.

"Why do you want him?" she asked.

"He was giving me advice about pregnancy and I wanted to hear some more," Emily explained. The woman looked her up and down and called for another officer to get Hershel.

"I was wondering," Rick began. "I thought this was an open hospital, yet I've not seen another patient yet."

"Our patients are very sick and are confined to their beds most of the day," she explained.

"What about Hershel? Is he a patient?" Emily interjected.

"He is not," the woman replied. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're not trying to say anything," Emily countered. "We're just curious about this place."

"Well, I wouldn't be," the woman replied.

Just then, Hershel came into view. The expression on his face was a concerned one, and as he made his way over to the woman, Emily could tell that he was petrified. His eyes were widened in alert, as his gaze met the woman's.

"It's okay, Hershel. You're not in trouble," she said. "These two wanted to talk with you… about 'pregnancy advice'."

Rick and Emily felt unsettled at her response to him. Why would Hershel be in trouble?

"Oh," Hershel commented, surprised.

"I thought you had great advice today," Emily said. "And I'd be grateful if you'd tell me more."

Hershel led them away from the foyer after the woman granted him permission, and without the watchful eye of all the officers, he led them to a conservatory area.

"I take care of the plants here," he commented as he noticed them take a look around. He closed the door behind him, aware of the attention he was getting from the officers.

Rick turned to him. "A man was thrown down the elevator shaft and into the hungry hands of the dead."

Hershel was taken aback by the brashness of the conversation choice. "I've been aware of people going missing."

"What is this place?" Rick asked.

"We work for them," Hershel explained. "I was picked up by Dawn, the woman you were speaking with. They promised me that they would take me home to my daughters but they brought me here instead."

"How long have you been here?" Rick asked, his voice concerned.

Hershel thought for a moment. "The days all seem to mould into one. It's been a long time."

"Is it just you here?" Emily asked.

"No," Hershel shook his head. "The locked rooms... We're kept in them."

* * *

Steven Edwards never returned to the room that day. Rick and Daryl kept their attention on the door and the passing figures outside the door. Every single one of them knew of the danger that they were potentially faced with, and neither one of them were able to trust what was said to them by the officers that seemed to be in charge. The atmosphere within the room was strained.

Emily's thoughts kept returning to Hershel. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind, and his words bounced around her own thoughts. The people who oversaw Grady Memorial Hospital were hiding a secret that they believed was still a secret.

Once the orange emergency light decorated the corridor outside, Daryl, Rick and Glenn traipsed outside. Shane and T-Dog were in charge of being on watch, keeping a watchful eye for their return.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn worked in sync with each other, and worked as a team as they moved through the corridors.

"We look in the windows," Rick said. "We need to know how many people are here."

Daryl and Glenn nodded as they followed Rick's instructions, each of them peeking into the glass windows of the rooms. The rooms were dark, and each one of them tried to handle to the doors but to no avail. The doors were locked.

"Rick…" Glenn called out. "I've got something."

Rick moved over to where Glenn was, and he peeked into the room. Bodies were lying on the ground, lined up along the outskirts of the room. Rick kept his attention on them, thankful that the moon was giving them enough light for him to see, and he took a step back as he saw movement just behind the door. A figure stepped towards the window, and he t

He was only able to see the person for a split second but something caught his attention.

Dreadlocks. Worried eyes. A woman mouthing something.

A voice tore his attention away. "You shouldn't be out here."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I've noticed that a few of you are wondering whether there will be a time skip and if I'm going to include the farm, prison, etc. so I thought that I write a quick message. I'm thinking about including some things from both the comic and the show, but make my own twist on the storyline. I'm not going to include either Terminus or Woodbury into this story. What would you like to see happen in this story? I have the storyline planned up until we meet Negan, but I would love to know if there is anything you would like to see happen in this._

 _Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews – you're all awesome! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	10. Chapter Nine

NINE

"You shouldn't be out here."

The voice of Steven Edwards caught their attention, and Rick slowly turned towards the doctor. He stood alone in the corridor, his eyes glaring at the three men. The atmosphere between them was tense. Rick scowled at the doctor, a thousand questions rushing around his head all searching for logical explanations.

"What is this place?" Rick asked, his voice strong.

Steven took a deep breath. "I bet you regret coming here now."

Rick repeated his question but with much more bitterness than before. The doctor turned to look behind him, and down the corridor behind the three men.

"This place…" Steven began. "… was a nice place before they came. People found refuge here, and we welcomed everyone who needed help or a place to rest their head for a little while. We never turned people away and I guess that was our downfall."

"What do you mean?" Glenn's shaky voice filled the air around them.

"When they first came here, it was great. We had the added security of the police to protect us, and we wondered how we had survived without them. But things started to change soon after and before we could comprehend what was happening, they had taken over the hospital," Steven Edwards explained. "We had a schedule. We had a routine. All the patients we were taking care of had to work for their stay. They were bringing people here, like herding cows to water, and before we knew it, there were fifty people to each room."

Rick, Daryl and Glenn glanced around at the rooms that led off from the corridor. The bodies all lined up around the room and marking the perimeter and size of the room had been captured and brought here against their will. Rick moved towards the window again, his eyes meeting the woman's once more. She continued to mouth something but he was unable to distinguish what she was trying to tell him. Her eyes were petrified, wide in alert.

Rick glanced back towards the doctor. "This ain't right."

"I know," he agreed. "I don't know how to get out of it. They don't deserve to be locked up like prisoners."

"Is there anything we can do?" Glenn asked, worried.

"I've tried everything."

Rick turned to Daryl. The redneck flicked his narrowed gaze from the doctor to Rick. Rick remained silent, the cogs in his mind working tirelessly to figure out what they could do to help. There wasn't any doubt that they would leave as soon as they were able to, but Rick would never get over his guilt if it was just them leaving. He needed to make sure that the people trapped in the rooms had a good chance of escaping too. In the short time Daryl had known Rick, he was able to distinguish the man had a good heart. Sometimes, too good of a heart. He, as soon as he woke from his coma, had set out on a mission to find his wife and son. His determination had paid off and they had been reunited.

"What have ya got planned?" Daryl asked. Rick placed his hands upon his waist and thought for a moment.

"We find how many rooms have people locked inside," Rick said quietly. "Then we have people watching the officers and keeping tabs on what they do. We keep them as far away from here as possible."

"What about specs?" Daryl asked, casting a quick glance towards the doctor.

"You keep an eye on him," Rick said. "Something doesn't add up."

Daryl nodded, the grip on his crossbow tightening. It had been planned that Glenn would help Rick in unlocking the doors to the rooms.

But it seemed that luck wasn't on their side.

* * *

Emily glanced at the clock on the wall. An hour had passed since Rick, Daryl and Glenn had left on their search and the worry they had when they had left only became even more unbearable. The kids were still playing a card game on the bed, as the adults sat around with their attention fixed solely on the door waiting for their return.

Shane was growing more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. It was understandable. It was horrible when you had no control over what was happening, and no idea if anything had gone wrong. The simplest task could prove to be the most difficult.

"What can we do?" Andrea asked, standing up and moving towards the door. "I can't just sit here and wait for them to return."

"They told us they'd come back," Dale told them. "And they will."

Shane huffed. "I'm going to find them."

"I'll come with you," Andrea said, to which Shane threw a quick look. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't protect myself, or you."

Shane rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I really don't think we should leave this room," Dale said.

Lori agreed with him. "Rick promised us they'd come back. We must respect that. If we go out looking for them, it might put them in danger."

"If they're not already in danger," Shane seethed. "We leave them out there longer than what we have would be an outrage."

"I think you should try and find them," Emily interjected. "They might be in danger. They might still be trying to find something. The longer they're out there, the more danger they're in."

"So you agree with me?" Shane asked, furrowing his brow.

Emily nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, that settles it then," Shane said. He moved towards the door with Andrea in tow.

"I'm coming with you," Emily called out.

Shane turned around, and eyed the woman. "No, you ain't."

"You came here for me, and I'm not going to put any more of us in danger," Emily said. After a moment of Shane staring at her with a furrowed brow, he nodded.

"You stay close to us, okay?"

* * *

Figments of reality were beginning to creep back into Daryl's consciousness. He became aware of his surroundings in waves: the emergency light in the distance; the sound of groans in the darkness; the heaviness of his body ached from exhaustion but couldn't rest for the chains he was bound to. He struggled against them, feeling the strain upon his wrists that were strung above him. He tried to move slightly, feeling the burn to his wrists as the handcuffs embedded further into his skin.

"Rick?" he whispered. "Ya there?"

A groan filled the darkness, and Daryl waited a moment. He heard movement close by, and he hoped with all his being that there were no walkers in the room with him. He held his breath.

"Your friend is out cold," an unknown voice replied.

Fear prickled at Daryl's skin, and his eyes searched the darkness around him.

"Who are ya?" Daryl asked, and the person chuckled.

"My name's Tara," the woman said. "It's a pleasure."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Where are we?"

"We're not in a spa, that's for sure," Tara scoffed. "I'm guessing you were brought here but fought them back?"

"No," Daryl affirmed. "We came here and found out what they were doin'."

"Ah," Tara said. "Sucks to be you."

"Well lady, ya seem to be in the same position as us," he snarled.

Tara chuckled. "And to think they were my friends."

"Damn," Daryl commented. "Some friends, huh."

"They're definitely not on my Christmas card list this year," Tara scoffed.

"What is this place?"

"We came here when it was a hospital," Tara began. "Then power got to their heads and before I knew it, they'd taken it over. Patrolling the corridors, escorting people to rooms, bringing people back here against their will."

"Ya were with them?"

"Yep," Tara said. "I found out about what they were doing and here I am."

Silence filled the darkness as both were lost in their own thoughts. A groan sounded close by, and the sound of Rick's voice filled the air. Daryl quickly reassured him of where they were. Glenn awoke sometime later, and the three of them caught up on what happened. Tara explained about the regime and how different behaviour fell under different bands.

"If you want to get out of this room then you need to know exactly where you are," Tara spoke.

"We're listening," Rick affirmed.

"There's four bands," Tara began. "Group A are placed on top of the hierarchy. They're given menial tasks like taking care of the officer's needs, cooking them food, cleaning their rooms, and running after them. Group B are placed slightly below, and deal with cooking for the rest of the people, cleaning the corridors, washing clothes. Group C is full of difficult people, especially those who were brought here against their will and who want to leave. They power the generator by using a hand crank all day."

The new information failed to sink into their minds. They fell silent as they realised the monstrosity they had all walked into.

"Ya said four," Daryl said.

"We're in Group D," Tara said. "They come to us when they remember. We're forgotten, locked in here in the dark for days on end with no food, and we're beaten for no reason. I would say welcome but I'm guessing it's the last place you want to be."

"You got that right," Rick commented. "What about the shaft?"

"Ah," Tara said. "The shaft is the last place on the tour. We step out of line, and that's where we end up."

* * *

As Emily, Shane and Andrea descended down the corridor, they were all alert to any sounds they heard, any voices in the distance, and any movement close by. The corridors were empty and eerily silent. Emily kept close to Shane, fear panging against her chest as her mind raced.

"They should be here," Shane whispered, coming to a halt.

"Who should be here?" Dawn asked from a distance.

"We're looking for a few of our people," Andrea spoke. "Have you seen them?"

Dawn shook her head. "Maybe they left without telling you."

"Bullshit," Emily muttered out loud. Shane smirked at Emily's outburst, and Emily watched as Dawn narrowed her gaze at her.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Why would you make that assumption?" Emily asked. "Unless you're hiding something."

Dawn was silent for a moment. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Are you threatening me?" Emily asked.

"Why would you make that assumption?"

And with that, Dawn left without another word.

Shane turned to Emily and Andrea as they watched Dawn move away. "We find them and we leave tonight."


	11. Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: This chapter was slightly difficult to write as I feel a lot happens in it, and I struggled with it. But I think it turned out okay. I'm not 100% happy with it and may rewrite it at some point but thought that you guys deserved a quick update. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the small twist!_

 _Also, can you hear the whistling? Negan's coming soon._

* * *

TEN  
_

 _Negan stood in the doorway watching as Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror. A floral black chiffon dressed adorned her body, sculpting her curves delicately. Her long blonde hair was in loose waves and shaped her face that had a light application of makeup applied to it. She noticed him looking at her from afar, and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile and kept his gaze on her. She narrowed her gaze at him._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Not really," Negan replied. Emily moved towards him where she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"Tell me," Emily whispered._

 _"We've just gotten back," Negan said. "Why can't you stay here and go out another night?"_

 _"It's Olivia's birthday," Emily explained. "You knew that. We're going out for some drinks, that's all. I'll be out for a couple of hours and I'll be back before you know it."_

 _She looked up at Negan who refused to look at her._

 _"I thought we could've spent the evening together," Negan said._

 _"We can," Emily said. "Just not tonight."_

 _Negan smirked and let out a chuckle. Emily smiled up at him with a goofy grin, and as Negan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately, lost in each other for a blissful moment. Emily stroked his face and feeling the rush of love overwhelm her. She moved her face away from him, and he opened his eyes at her._

 _"I need to go," Emily whispered against his lips._

 _Negan nodded, and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. He placed her back on her feet._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"Beautiful," Negan commented. A mobile phone started ringing and Emily answered the call, listening to the other person talk on the other end. She bid her goodbyes and hung up._

 _"They're outside," Emily said moving towards Negan. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too darling," Negan said. "Have a good night."_

* * *

Shane led the way down the corridor. The interaction with Dawn had unsettled Emily to her core, and she found it difficult to keep her mind on track and focus on the task in hand. As she traipsed behind Shane and Andrea, she felt an unsettling feeling swirling around in her stomach. Andrea raised her hand up and they all came to a halt, their attention focusing on their surroundings.

The corridor was empty of all life, but in the distance, screaming and shouting could be heard faintly. Shane listened and his worry began to grow at the thought of his friend being in pain. He wondered what other secrets were being kept hidden, and just how long it would take for them to unearth them all. A shiver ran down their spines as they stood in the cold, desolate and eerie corridor.

No words were exchanged as they watched the door to a room fling open and a man came out. Blood stained his knuckles and he turned to look back into the room as a smug smirk etched across the man's face. Shane felt his blood boil. Before the two women could realise what was happening, he had crept up on the man and had him in a choke hold. Andrea and Emily ambled towards him, and as the man was being held in a submission hold, Shane grabbed the keys on the man's belt and threw them towards Emily. She caught them swiftly.

"Start opening the doors," Shane instructed. The man slumped in his arms, and without another thought, Shane pushed him away and he crashed to the floor.

Emily followed Shane's order and began to unlock the rooms. As she did so, she could hear Shane give Andrea the order of returning to the room they had been in to get the rest of the group.

"If you see any officers," Shane told the blonde. "Shoot them dead."

* * *

 _The bar was the epitome of a dive bar. The interior was an unglamorous image with old fashioned furnishings adorning the large space. A jukebox was playing in the background as the three women entered the bar. Their entrance seemed to gather the attention of the locals who sat at the bar nursing a beer. Emily glanced towards her friends with a questionable expression on her face, and they offered her the same look._

 _"Are you sure you want to spend your birthday here?" Emily asked. Olivia looked around and after a moment, she nodded._

 _"Drinks will be super cheap," she commented. "And I like the redneck look."_

 _Emily and Layla giggled as they moved to a booth. As they got comfortable, they took a moment to look around. Patrons were sat at the bar, lost in their own thoughts. There were a couple of women dancing to the music, and a few people were playing pool. As drinks were ordered and consumed, the three women began to relax and conversation between them and the locals seemed to flow incredibly well. A man stumbled over to them, a playful smirk on his face and a drink in hand._

 _"Well, well, well… what are ya lovely ladies doing in a dump like this?"_

 _"It's my birthday," Olivia said._

 _"Well, happy birthday sugar tits," the man said to the surprise of the three women._

 _"Are you always so shy?" Emily asked, to which the man smirked and pointed to her._

 _"Only when there's hot women in front of me," he commented. Emily raised an eyebrow at him and laughed it off. As the man made his way back over to the bar, Emily glanced at her friends._

 _"Who would've thought the locals would be so nice?!" Emily asked sarcastically._

 _As the night deepened, more drinks were consumed and before they could comprehend what was happening, they were well and truly wasted. The drinks had not been harsh on their pockets, and they were all surprised at how drunk they were. The man returned and introduced himself to them all, and had taken a liking to the birthday girl. Emily watched the two of them flirt and she rolled her eyes at them._

 _"I'm just going to the bathroom," Emily shouted over the music to Layla. Layla nodded and Emily slipped out of the booth._

 _As she made her way towards the bathroom, she wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into someone._

 _"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed to which the man shrugged. His eyes were narrowed, and he was slightly taller than her._

 _"S'alright," he muttered. "Just be careful, yeah?"_

 _She nodded and made her way to the ladies bathroom. As she opened the door, she heard the same man say in the distance: "Merle, ya do know ya on tag, right?"_

* * *

As soon as the doors to the corridor were open, the commotion seemed to overwhelm Emily as she watched as hordes of people, all wearing the same uniform that Hershel wore, milled around each other and scrambled down the corridors. The energy was frantic, and the people were all desperate to escape. Emily couldn't blame them. It was evident that they had been there awhile, and Emily couldn't imagine what they had gone through. It terrified her knowing that there were people being kept prisoner for no fault of their own.

People had become monsters in the two months since the outbreak occurred. The desperation to be safe and protected had been paramount in many people's thoughts, and Emily understood the extent of their decision to overpower others. Everyone was in the same boat, all trying to deal with the same things but were rowing in a completely different direction.

"Emily!" A voice sounded behind her and she turned her head just as she unlocked the last door of the corridor. Carol and Sophia rushed towards her. Sophia wrapped her arms around Emily's burgeoning stomach and the young woman held her tight. They all worked together as they opened the rest of the doors.

As the last door was opened, they moved back to the room Gorman had come out of, just as Rick and Glenn exited the room. Blood stained their faces and seeped out of the wounds that marked their face. The shock of their current state made Emily feel nauseous, and she watched as Rick wrapped his arms around Lori. The woman didn't seem to mind that her husband's blood had transferred onto her, for she was glad that he was safe.

She kept her gaze on the door as Shane came into view. He was slow and struggled slightly, and it took Emily a moment to realise that he was holding up an unconscious Daryl. The man's arms were around his shoulders and his body was sluggish and limp. T-Dog rushed to Shane's aid, and placed Daryl's other arm over his shoulder and they both dragged him out of the room.

Daryl's condition seemed to shock Emily to her very core, and she watched as the men passed her. She watched as they walked away from her, and that was when she saw it.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the open wounds that marked his back. Blood dripped down from the wounds to his back and landed upon the sterile floor. She felt saddened at his condition, and she wondered if they were ever going to be able to come back from this. He was weak and vulnerable like an injured wolf. But it was what she saw underneath the wounds that caused her to fall back slightly.

A large tattoo inked on the man's shoulder. Old scars embedded into his skin.

Emily followed the trail of blood. Despite the commotion happening all around her, she felt numb. Her fingers burned as she stared at the scars on the man's back and she took a deep breath. A small hand slipped into hers. She looked down and saw Sophia staring up at her, her young eyes alert and terrified.

Rick came into view, and he moved towards them.

"Are you all okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Are _you_ okay?" Carol asked. The man shrugged and wiped at his bloodstained face.

"I will be once we're out of this place," he commented. "Have you seen Hershel?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I've not seen him."

People continued to move around them frantically, and they all took a moment to watch the people around them. The busyness of the hospital seemed strange, for they were all used to it being quiet and curiously empty. There were hundreds of people being reunited with their families that they had been separated from, tears of joy cascading down their faces.

An African-American woman came over to them, and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Thank you for releasing us all," she said. "I cannot thank you all enough for what you did."

Emily nodded shyly, unable to conjure up anything to say. She smiled at the woman reassuringly.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Rick asked the woman. The woman nodded her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm going back to my son," she said. "He was with his father when I got picked up by them."

"I hope you find him," Rick commented, extending his hand to shake her own.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm Michonne. If I ever meet you again, I'll be sure to thank you again."

And with that, Michonne moved into the crowd of people and disappeared from view.

It wasn't long before they found Hershel. He was stood watching the chaos happening around him, unsure of what to do. Rick slipped away from them and over to him. The shock on Hershel's face had made Rick understand just how serious his injury was.

"We're going to take you home, Hershel," Rick said, and the man teared up. He pulled Rick into a hug.

They all made their way out of the hospital, leaving behind the bad memories of the place. The streets that were once empty apart from the occasional walker was now full of people all with the new hope of finding their own kind of salvation.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! For those of you wondering about a time jump, there will be one consisting of three months happening soon. I would love to know what you think as all reviews are appreciated so much! Enjoy!_

* * *

ELEVEN  
_

There was an agreement that they would travel towards Hershel's farm next. It was mostly deciding by the elderly gentleman introduced to the rest of the group as Hershel Greene. He was a retired doctor who still practiced his profession on the side when there was a need for it. He was a wholesome man, with dignity and respect expected and given to those who deserved it. He held himself in such a way that his friends and family admired him tremendously. There was never a doubt in their mind that he was full of wisdom, and had many stories waiting to be told to those who would listen. He inspected Daryl's wounds with a saddened expression, angry that the monsters in charge had inflicted such brutal injuries.

He rode in the RV with Rick, Glenn, Dale, Tara, and the unconscious Daryl. Emily rode with Carol, Sophia and Andrea. Lori and Carl rode with Shane and T-Dog. Daryl's bike had been placed on the back of Shane's truck for safe keeping.

Emily stared out of the window at the sky growing lighter. The vehicles rumbled away from the hospital, leaving the concrete jungle behind. Carol was asking questions about what happened, trying to wrap her head around it. She wanted to piece together everything for her own sanity. Andrea answered her questions as best she could, and as Emily listened in, she was aware of Andrea evading certain questions about what she'd seen. Emily wondered whether she went through with Shane's order to shoot the officers dead.

As the sun welcomed a new day, Emily noticed the sky was deep shade of red. She closed her eyes, her mind racing as she watched the RV in front of her race towards the farm. A place she hoped was everything she conjured up in her mind. A salvation. A sanctuary. She wondered if there was ever a place any more. The world had changed and so had its people.

The vehicle grew quiet as time went on. Andrea gripped the steering wheel, her eyes focused on the road ahead. The journey to the farm was a long one, and Emily wondered how long it would take for them to get there. There was no way of knowing with Hershel being in a different vehicle tending to Daryl.

Her thoughts moved to him. He was severely injured, and it was evident that he had taken quite the beating. She thought of his scars that had healed, the ridged mutilations that burned her fingertips the longer she thought of them. The tattoo had been something that she remembered briefly, the hazy memory only piecing together fleetingly. Her mind raced, her heart thumped against her chest rapidly, and she remembered everything. The heat of his skin against her body, the taste of cigarettes in his mouth, the roughness of his fingers on her skin, the intensity within her, the waves of pleasure overwhelming every inch of her.

"They're turning left," Andrea commented, and Emily was snapped back down to reality. She watched as the RV turned left, and drove down a long winding road. Andrea followed suit, as well as the vehicles behind them. The view of the farmhouse was hidden from them for a few moments, and it was only when they drove down a steep hill that they could see the farm in all its glory.

The farm was situated at the end of a long dusty road, with acres upon acres of land surrounding the quaint farmhouse. A barn was situated a stone's throw away from the house, and trees were aligned around the two buildings. The beautiful landscape was breath-taking and admired by those who were fortunate to stand on the grounds and take in what it had to offer. The house had been in Hershel's family for over a hundred and sixty years, and had been a place that Hershel had always called home. The farmhouse had been old when Hershel was a young boy, playing out in the garden without a care in the world as the smell of his mother's apple crumble wafted out of the kitchen and filled his senses, and now that Hershel was older and much taller than his young self, it was a surprise that it was still standing and not blowing away in the wind.

It was always a beautiful sight for Hershel knowing that as soon as he turned down the road that he was close to home.

Except the beauty was never admired by anyone that day.

As the RV screeched to a stop, the screen door to the farmhouse opened and two young women stepped out, guns in their grasps and aimed towards them all.

"I don't know who you are," one of the girls began. "But you're gonna want to turn your vehicles around and get the hell off our property."

Her threat seemed to go ignored. The men continued to open the door to the RV, and it was only when Hershel descended out of the large vehicle, that realisation set in for the two girls. They dropped their weapons to the ground with a cry and rushed towards their father who embraced them lovingly as the rest of the group exited their vehicles. They watched the loving interaction and small smiles etched across their faces.

"I need you both to go get the spare bed sorted," Hershel told them. "We have an emergency. Get my work bag ready."

The two girls nodded and raced into the farmhouse. Shane and Rick brought Daryl out of the RV and followed after Hershel as he led the way into the house. The rest of the group followed them and remained outside, unsure of what to do. Glenn and Tara were brought in too to get their facial wounds seen to by the daughters. The rest of the group could do nothing but wait and occupy their minds.

Emily thought back to the last couple of days, trying to get her mind off Daryl, and she took a deep breath. The CDC was truly the calm before the storm and after that exploded, it seemed that everything began to go wrong. It had been a long couple of days, and each and every one of them were exhausted emotionally and physically.

She was slowly getting better, and her worry was now on the man unconscious in the back bedroom of Hershel's farmhouse.

Carol's voice drifted into her ears, and she turned to look at her. She was sat on the porch steps with Carl and Sophia as she began to read to them. Lori was close by and talking to Andrea.

Time passed slowly. Tara was the first to exit the farmhouse, the wounds to her face checked over and taped up. Emily took in her surroundings and breathed in deeply.

Fear crept into her heart.

* * *

 _Emily traipsed out of the bathroom, casting a watchful gaze over the bar. The alcohol within her system seemed to hit her as soon as she walked back out and into the bar area. She hardly ever drank but had the occasional glass of wine on special occasions, and with trying for a baby and undergoing IVF treatment, she stayed away from it._

 _She scanned the bar, moving towards the booth in which her friends had been sat in, and as she walked over to it, she noticed that it was empty. She furrowed her brow, and panic began to rise within her. She pulled out her mobile phone and found the contact she needed and lifted her phone to her ear. She waited for a few moments as the phone rang but was never answered. She tried a few more times, before giving up._

 _She noticed Merle hanging out with other women, who seemed to be enjoying his company a little too much. She moved her gaze away from them, and looked back at the man who she had bumped into on her way to the bathroom._

 _"Hey… you," she said, moving closer to him. He was sat at the bar nursing a beer._

 _He narrowed his gaze at her as she trailed off and stared over at the loud noises coming from Merle and the woman's exchange. He followed her gaze and shook his head slightly. "What can I do for ya?"_

 _Emily turned back to his gravelly voice. "My friends… do you know where they are?"_

 _The man looked behind her at the booth where he'd found his brother. "They left."_

 _"They what?"_

 _"I think they thought ya'd gone," he replied. "They were pretty out of it."_

 _"Balls…" she muttered taking a seat next to him. He furrowed at her as she struggled with the height of the chair for a moment. He smirked a little as he took a sip of his beer._

 _The two were silent for a couple of minutes. Emily disbelieving just how drunk she was. She was sure she was swaying on the stool and so laid a steady hand on the sticky bar._

 _"Sorry if Merle was bothering ya," the man said, to which Emily shook her head._

 _"He wasn't," she replied. "My friend took a liking to him."_

 _The man scoffed and looked back at his beer._

 _"She likes the rugged type," Emily continued. "Thought it was Christmas when he came along."_

 _The man smirked. She chuckled to herself. The man watched her out of the corner of his eye, aware of how unsteady she was on the stool._

 _"What's his deal?" Emily asked. The man shrugged._

 _"No idea," he replied. "He's an idiot."_

 _Emily smirked. "What's he to you? Brother, lover?"_

 _"Brother," he answered._

 _Emily took the opportunity to stare at the man's face, and then at Merle's. She tried to see the resemblance and found a small one. She nodded then turned back._

 _"Quick question, Merle's brother… why is his ankle flashing?"_

 _"He's on tag," he answered._

 _"What'd he do?"_

 _"Sold drugs to a minor," he replied, to which Emily raised her eyebrows._

 _"Wow…" she commented._

 _"Where about are ya from?" The man asked. "Ya don't seem like ya from here?"_

 _"I'm from Atlanta," Emily began. "I'm a teacher there."_

 _"Teacher out on a school night, ain't that a crime or somethin'?"_

 _"It will be once the hangover sets in," Emily chuckled. "Let's get shots!"_

 _The man furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Ya seem like ya had a little too much of the devil's juice already."_

 _"No fun…" she mumbled._

 _"Just think of that head," he commented. "I'm D-"_

 _"No names," Emily interrupted. "The world is full of seven billion people. We're never going to ever meet again."_

 _The man thought for a moment before nodding. "Deal."_

 _"Do you know what you need?"_

 _The man mused over her question. "A new brother who doesn't think his only plan on this earth is to hit on women and smoke drugs all day?"_

 _"Wow…" Emily mouthed. "That was super deep."_

 _The man shrugged with a smirk. "What do I need then? A lobotomy?"_

 _Emily widened her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Again, with the deepness there! No… what you need is a woman or a man, who will give you the time of your life. Turn that frown upside down or something like that."_

 _The man chuckled and took a larger gulp of his beer. "Sounds like a lot of work."_

 _"Hey… it can be but it'll feel great," Emily said. "You're a cute guy, I'm surprised there isn't women flocking around you."_

 _"I'm 'cute'?"_

 _"Unless you're a serial killer and this is your plan all along!" Emily smirked._

 _The man raised his hands in the air. "Not a serial killer."_

 _"I believe you," Emily said after a moment. "I really fancy some shots. It's still early!"_

 _Shots were ordered and consumed by them both. They remained in the bar learning more about each other, until it was time to be kicked out, and Emily found herself following him. They laughed and joked all the way back to his house that he shared with Merle. As he opened the door to their trailer, the sound of snores could be heard in Merle's bedroom. Emily chuckled at the weird sounds escaping the sleeping man._

 _"Does he always sound like that?" she asked._

 _"Always," the man responded._

 _She nodded thoughtfully, her hazy eyes scanning the small room she was in. Two armchairs were situated apart with both facing the television set. A tiny open kitchen consisting of three cabinets, a cooker and a fridge was adjoined to the living room, and a dark corridor led them to two bedrooms and a bathroom. He noticed that she was looking around at her surroundings, taking in the place he called home. He felt nervous about her observing his home, it wasn't an invasion of privacy but it was weird having someone other than him and his brother standing in his household._

 _Emily moved backwards towards the couch, and mistaking the distance, she fell backwards. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards, and with a small yelp, Emily's body bumped into his hard body. She wasn't sure if it was the closeness of their bodies or the alcohol in her system, but as she looked up at him and stared into his eyes, she felt a swirling feeling in her stomach._

 _"I'll call ya a cab," the man said after a moment._

 _"Yeah… that's probably best," she whispered but she remained where she was._

 _Emily reached up slightly and brushed her lips against his. After a moment, she stopped and backed away. Her eyes were widened in shock and her hand flew up to her mouth._

 _"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I shouldn't have-"_

 _She was cut off by lips crashing onto hers, and she kissed back, passion burning within her. She allowed the man to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom. Their hands frantically grabbed at their clothing, pulling away all garments remaining on their bodies. She tenderly touched the scars that littered his back, tenderly caressing the wounds that marked his skin as their bodies joined together passionately._


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Ahh I was worried that scene would get a bad reaction! Her judgement in that moment wasn't the best one and it's clear in this chapter that she understands that. However, if you would like me to rewrite that chapter and take that part/storyline out, I don't mind! Your reviews mean so much and I want to make sure that you're enjoying the chapter, storyline and Emily as much as possible.

* * *

TWELVE

 _She'd blocked it out of her mind as soon as she opened the door to her and Negan's apartment. The sun was just coming up as she walked into the living area, the events of the previous few hours being overtaken by the overwhelming guilt that was slowly picking away at her. She'd opened her eyes and sobered up immediately as the realisation dawned on her and she clambered out of the bed, picked her clothes up from the floor and called a cab._

 _She'd pondered over her actions and she grimaced at her betrayal. Negan had never done anything to deserve such a betrayal and Emily would never be able to forgive herself for that._

 _She saw him lying on the couch, one arm resting across his stomach and one resting across his head. A golden haze was cast across the floor and furniture but it was soft enough that it didn't disturb Negan's sleeping form. She watched him from the doorway for a moment, sadness and guilt prickling at her skin. Emily padded slowly over to him, and knelt down beside him. The rise and fall of his chest; his mouth slightly ajar; his hand twitching in his sleep; the smell of his aftershave hanging in the air._

 _Emily stroked his face gently enough not to wake him. "I love you," she whispered._

 _"Mm..." Negan mumbled, and her heart raced as he turned his head to her. It was a moment before his eyes opened and his light brown eyes met hers. He stared at her before his eyes registered her properly. "Em..."_

 _"Hey," she whispered. "I'm sorry I went out last night."_

 _Negan rubbed his face tiredly. "It was wrong of me to try and guilt trip you. Did you have a good time?"_

 _"Yeah," Emily said after a moment. "Yeah, it was good."_

 _"That's all that counts," Negan whispered. Emily nodded and she placed a kiss upon his hand._

 _"I'm going to take a shower," Emily announced. "Layla spilt her drink over me."_

 _Negan nodded tiredly. She stood and made her way towards the bathroom. She turned the shower on, stripped off her clothes and threw them into the washing basket, and stepped under the warm water. She allowed the water to trace the curves and length of her body, the panic within her rising as she allowed her mind to remind her of what had taken place. Tears escaped her eyes and cascaded with the water._

 _She wasn't sure how long she was in the shower for before the door opened. Negan entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist, the warmth of his body enclosing her in a hug from behind. His lips brushed her neck, and she turned around in his arms._

 _He looked down at her with love in his eyes, and she hugged him tightly. He lifted her face to him, and brushed his lips against hers deeply. She welcomed the kiss and affection._

* * *

Evening slowly came, and the group found themselves setting up camp on Hershel's land. It was agreed that two people would be on watch at each time with shifts of four hours each. T-Dog and Dale took the first shift, with Andrea and Shane taking the next one.

Emily remained with Carol and the children as the mother read stories to them. She listened to the story unfolding, her mind taken away from the sudden realisation she was faced with. The weather was warm outside and the children sat cross legged on the porch, with Emily and Carol sat on the porch chair, listening intently.

Hershel had exited the spare bedrooms a while after, his hands stained with blood. Daryl was okay, but he needed to get as much rest as possible in order to heal. The group thanked him, and he'd disappeared back into the house. The reunion between him and his daughters had been a heartwarming moment for them all, knowing that the impossible still had the opportunity and fate to be made possible. His determination to get home, he had told Rick, had brought the group into his life and he would be eternally grateful. He brought up the conversation of the group staying at the farm for a while, and had suggested that once they were ready to move on then he could only respect their decision to do so. It was nice to know they had some place to stay for a while, without the worry or trepidation of something bad happening, and a cruel twist of fate coming their way.

It was sometime later and Emily was seated on the porch chair still. The children and their mothers had descended to their beds, two sleeping bags in two separate tents. T-Dog and Dale were sat atop the RV, their eyes scanning the surroundings. Andrea was sat by the small campfire, assembling and disassembling her gun under the watchful gaze of Shane.

Rick came out of the farmhouse, casting an observing gaze upon the group. His eyes focused on Emily, and moved over towards her. He took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Good, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

"How is he?"

"He'll be okay," Rick answered. "We've just got to take each day as it comes now. But he's doing great despite the circumstances."

Emily nodded quietly. She watched Shane show Andrea the method again.

"Hershel told me that you can take the other spare room," Rick said. Emily went to dispute it. "He's quite adamant about it and won't take no for an answer."

"I'll be okay in a sleeping bag," Emily commented.

"He won't be happy," Rick said. "Sleep in there tonight. You might need it more than you know."

Emily nodded tiredly. They sat there in silence for a while, watching as fire died down to nothing more than ash. Rick bid Emily goodnight and went to the tent that protected his wife and son. Emily stood up and moved into the farmhouse, her feet traipsing as quietly as possible. A note on the door caught her attention and as she stepped closer to it, she noticed that it was a note written to her from Hershel.

'Get some rest,' it said. 'There's some baby books on the nightstand for you. Sleep well, H.'

She took the note off the door and entered the room. A stack of books were placed on the nightstand and she smiled at Hershel's thoughtfulness. She found that her bag had been brought into the room and had been placed on the armchair situated next to the window. She quickly changed, her bump tight in the old clothes that she'd brought with her from her life before. And with a yawn, she slipped into bed and she fell into a deep sleep where dreams were nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _The first day was always the hardest, she reminded herself. She wasn't going to know every classroom, or every students name, or even the teachers, but there was always tomorrow. She'd arrived at the school half an hour earlier than the time given to her by the principal, knowing that her nerves and stress levels were going to get the better of her if she remained at her small apartment any longer. The parking lot of the school was empty, and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself._

 _After a couple of moments which mostly consisted of her head against the steering wheel and her hands tightly grasping the wheel, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and exited her vehicle. She made her way towards the main building. As she entered the main reception, she found the principal waiting for her. A bright smile filled his face and she felt a little at ease._

 _"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Montgomery," he said. "Hope those nerves haven't hit you yet!"_

 _Emily chuckled nervously. "Not at all," she lied._

 _He narrowed her gaze at her and smirked. "That's the right attitude to have! Are you ready for the grand tour?"_

 _Emily nodded, and they began walking around the school. He motioned towards classrooms, art projects hanging from the walls, the grades of the students from the previous year. He showed her the staff room, and where her own classroom would be. She took a step inside and felt pride in her heart, knowing that all the hard work had paid off. She had to pinch herself, knowing the passion she had for educating young minds was just beginning properly._

 _"This will be your classroom," he told her. "It's got everything you need. If there's anything else you require, do let Marlene on the front desk know and we'll make sure to get it for you."_

 _"Thank you," Emily exclaimed happily. Whistling caught her attention and the principal smiled._

 _"Ah! There's Coach Negan," he said, motioning for the man who had just come into view to come over to them. He noticed the beckoning hand and strolled towards them. Emily watched as his eyes travelled to her, his eyes lighting up._

 _"What can I do for you?" Negan chuckled._

 _"I'd like you to meet our newest English teacher, Miss Montgomery," the principal said. Negan glanced at her and smiled a toothy grin before extending his hand to her._

 _"Pleased to meet you, Miss Montgomery," he said, welcoming her aboard._

 _"Call me Emily," she croaked, avoiding his gaze. A hot flush stained her cheeks. Negan smirked at the reaction._

 _"Emily Montgomery," Negan said. "Welcome to hell."_

 _"It isn't that bad!" The principal chuckled._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Author's Note: Strong language in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Are you ready to meet a new character?_

* * *

THIRTEEN  
_

Days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months. Life on the farm was a quiet one, with all of them enjoying the sanctuary in which the farm offered them. It was tranquil, peaceful and still; a far cry from the places they had all been and the world around them. The farm offered a safe place for them all, with the fear of the dead a close but distant memory. The worry of the dead ripping them apart and destroying everything they loved and had come to love never went away, but it became easier to live a normal life, or at least try to. For Rick, knowing that his family was safe was the most important thing. And he was grateful towards Hershel and his family for welcoming them into his family, albeit an unfunctional one.

Their stay on the farm came at a price, and one they were all willing to pay. Duties and chores were handed out, and everyone made sure they were completed. They worked together to create a functioning farm once more.

Rick woke early and slipped out of the tent. The air was cool and crisp and his breath was evident in front of him. He rummaged around the tent for his boots, and slipped them on. The summer months were over, and as he made his way towards the farmhouse, he took the opportunity to glance around at his surroundings. The sun was low in the distance, the golden orb teasing him from the distance. A light dusting of dew decorated the grass shards beneath his feet, and covered his boots in wet patches. A slight fog hung in the distance, the surrounding trees and foliage hidden under a veil.

The cold weather had slowed down the walkers, and Rick had found that they were much more docile than before. The wire fence surrounded the perimeter of the farm, giving them the added protection despite the dead coming onto the farm were very few and far between. The watch shifts had transitioned into three groups, with each shift lasting three hours per night. The weather was only going to get worse, and the group found it worked a lot better to have the shifts an hour shorter.

T-Dog and Glenn were atop the RV, and gave a nod to him as he came towards them. He nodded back, and climbed up the ladder to them.

"Anything?" he asked once he stood on top.

T-Dog shook his head, giving a small yawn. "Nothing. It's been quiet these past few nights."

"They're definitely slowing down," Glenn said.

Rick nodded. A few walkers had come up to the fence but ambled around it slowly and weakly. They weren't a threat and would be taken care of that morning. The more they took out, the more they were able to dispose of. Rick made his way down the ladder, and over towards Daryl who was sorting out his bike.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah."

Rick gave a short nod. The hunter's condition was better and he was able to do more things for himself with each day. It was a long and hard journey for him, especially with him hating the mere idea of relying on anybody to care for him. He was adamant that he didn't need anyone to look after him, and he made sure of that. His wounds had healed, and although still sore from what had happened, he was good. He felt better knowing that he was able to go out hunting without the fear of his wounds opening up again. It had taken a couple of weeks for him to truly heal, and it had been the longest few weeks of his life. There was no doubt in his mind that he would make a full recovery but there were moments where he had pushed himself a bit too much and he paid for it. Rick was more than happy to see him back on his feet.

"Are you going out on a hunt today?" Rick asked, to which Daryl shrugged.

"Thinkin' about it," he said. "Tara wants to learn how to track."

Rick smirked. "I'm surprised she hasn't dragged you out there before now."

"Give her time," Daryl smirked also. "She's adamant, that one."

The door to the farmhouse opened and Emily came out of the house. Her eyes trailed over to them and there was a mutual nod between them all. Rick took a moment to look at her, and at her bump. She was a little over six months pregnant, and the realisation of a new arrival being imminent was weighing heavily on his mind. They were all unprepared, and he understood that Emily was out of her depth. He knew they would have to go on a supply run for baby stuff soon, and he pondered over whether they needed to do it as soon as possible. There would be a new member of the group before they knew it and they knew they had to make sure everything was set in motion for when the day came. Hershel conducted weekly check-ups on her to ensure her baby was doing fine, and everything seemed to be going well. The pregnancy had slowed her down, and she was growing more tired as the weeks went by.

"We need to plan a supply run into town," Rick said to Daryl, his eyes still upon Emily who was absentmindedly reading her book on the porch. "Hershel told me there's a baby store in the next town. If it hasn't been looted, we could find a few things for Emily and the baby."

Daryl nodded. "Any idea of who's going?"

"I was thinking maybe T-Dog, Glenn and me," he said. "I'd rather you stay here and look after the farm."

"Ya sure hot head will like that?" Daryl asked.

"He's gonna have to," Rick responded. "We'll go tomorrow, bright and early."

Daryl nodded, and Rick made his way towards the farmhouse. The rest of the group were slowly rising, and making their way out of their tents. He climbed the steps onto the porch, meeting Emily's gaze as she looked up over her book.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I think I did," Emily said tiredly. "There was a lot of movement last night."

Rick smiled and took a seat on the chair next to her. "I always loved that. When Lori was pregnant with Carl, he would be sleeping in the day and as soon as we got into bed and turned the lights off, he would be having a party inside her stomach. The hours we spent just feeling him kick and move were incredible."

Emily smiled warmly. "It's still crazy to think that there's a baby inside of me. All those years of trying and it happens."

"We're going into town tomorrow to look at a baby story Hershel told me about," Rick said. "We're going to get a few things. A crib, baby clothes, and anything else we find there."

"Thank you," Emily said gratefully. "Would it be possible if I came with you?"

Rick wondered for a moment. "I'll see."

"I can be quiet and I'm quick on my feet," Emily smirked.

Rick chuckled.

* * *

The next day bright and early saw the small group of survivors leaving the farm to travel into town. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Emily were ready and waiting next to the vehicle. The decision to bring Emily onto the supply run was not taken lightly, and many of the group disputed it. Dale and Carol were worried about Emily's safety, arguing that she would be safer at the farm. The news of Emily leaving with the rest of them had unsettled Daryl, knowing that it was a huge risk having such a burden weighing on their shoulders. It was another thing to worry about, and they already had to worry about following Hershel's instructions of the store as well as their own safety. Emily was quick to tell them that she would be okay, and that she would follow everything the guys told her to do. Rick told them that he wouldn't allow any harm to be brought to Emily or the baby.

Reluctantly, the group backed down. Their worry for the pregnant woman growing even more.

It wasn't long before they were on the road, and they followed the directions given to them by Hershel. It was a short journey into town, and the streets were empty. A parking lot was situated in front of a stretch of buildings that included an ice cream parlour, a clothing store, a small restaurant as well as the baby store. They parked close to the door, ensuring that the back of the vehicle had been reversed close enough for them to get back inside the vehicle if it was needed.

Rick talked through the plan. They were only going to be inside the store for a little while, with all of them working in groups of two. One group was in charge of moving baby furniture into the van. The other group which consisted of Rick and Emily were in charge of baby clothes and any essentials that Emily needed. They worked together efficiently. Emily and Rick grabbed themselves a basket each and went over to the clothing.

Emily took a moment to take in the array of clothing hanging from small hangers, untouched and never worn. She would often find herself in baby stores before the outbreak being completely in awe that something so little could fit in the clothes. She would feel the sadness tug at her heart as she wondered if she would ever be able to have a baby that she could shop for.

Rick noticed her staring at a bundle of baby grows, and smiled. "Has it sunk in yet?"

"No," she whispered, tenderly touching the soft material. She placed the baby grows inside the basket and grabbed a couple more. T-Dog and Glenn found a moses basket, a crib and a mattress and carried them into the back of the van. Bottles were placed inside the baskets.

"Is that everything?" Glenn called out.

"Yeah," Emily said. "I think that's everything."

She glanced over at Rick who nodded, approving the shopping list.

"Let's head back," Rick said, but he made no attempt to move. He furrowed his brow and tipped his head to the side. "You hear that?"

The small group didn't have time to answer before the rumbling of an engine caught their attention, and they quickly rushed to hide. Glenn pulled Emily behind the counter, their eyes on Rick and T-Dog who were scattered around the room. Fear rattled against Emily's chest as Glenn placed a finger over his lips. Blood pounded against her ears.

The engine's came to a halt, and the sound of a door opening sounded in the distance.

"Huh, well…" A voice sounded. "What do we have here?"

"Engine's still warm," another voice sounded.

"Looks like we have a few guests here boys," the first voice spoke again.

"Come out, come out... wherever you are."

Worry began to set in. Rick threw T-Dog a look from the opposite side of the room. He couldn't make a sound, he had to stay as quiet as he could, keeping as hidden as he could be, all the while trying to remain calm. He thought of Emily, and of her being behind the counter with Glenn.

As the footsteps sounded close to him, he held his breath. He kept his gaze on T-Dog, whose attention was firmly on the looming figure of the man close to him.

Leather jacket, slicked back hair and a baseball bat wrapped in a sharp metal blanket.

Rick watched as the man stood close to where T-Dog was crouched down. He shifted his feet to support his weight, as he stared at the man intently. A lone whistle echoed throughout their surrounding area, before a loud bang sounded outside. Rick took the moment to tear his eyes away and towards the van outside, where men were pulling out the baby furniture causing it to crash on the ground.

The man moved closer towards the door, his body cool and collective with each stride. His attention was fixated upon the work of the men outside, and Rick cast a look towards T-Dog. He moved his attention back into the store, his eyes scanning the area. He moved past the check out counter and towards the door that led to the upstairs part of the store.

Commotion outside drew the man's attention away. He flicked his gaze to the men outside and he watched for a moment as a scuffle began to occur outside.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a bike," he muttered, before he strolled away, baseball bat bouncing off his leather shoulder.

As the sound of the door dinging signalled his departure, Rick and T-Dog faltered. Their legs began to shake, and both of them knew they would have to keep hold of their position for a little longer until they knew it was safe for them to come out.

The sound of hollering caught their attention. Glenn peeked from behind the counter, his eyes narrowing onto the men outside. Heavy vans were parked adjacently to each other. But that wasn't what set Glenn on edge. His eyes flicked to Rick who shared the same look of worry. There seemed to be hundreds of men, all scattered across the parking lot. Fear rattled against his chest as his mind totalled up the amount of men he could see. He was reminded of ants milling around.

"Let's get out of this fucking place," the man said.

A loud crash sounded from inside the store, and Rick turned slowly towards T-Dog who had slipped from his stance. It was as if time slowed, and he watched the man step back into the store, his head cocking to the sound.

"Well… it seems the quiet little mice are being very mischievous," the man said. "Come out, come out... wherever you are."

Rick watched in horror as the man knocked down the display that hid T-Dog from view. The man bent down to T-Dog's level, the bat keeping him balanced.

"You're not very good at hide and seek there, buddy," the man said.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I thought that I would write this little author's note down here as I want to address a few things. I appreciate each and every one of you for reading this story of mine. The storyline is something that I've had planned for a while and I completely understand that some of you are not liking the twist, or Emily at this point. I just want you to know that Emily is a flawed character, and she hasn't always made the perfect decisions in life. I wanted to create a flawed character who doesn't always get things right, and thus Emily was created. Her actions were not the best, I admit that, but it's all part of the storyline especially with what I have planned down the line._

 _Negan is slightly different to how I originally wanted to write him, and he's evolving. The Negan we know from the show had to have something happen in order for him to be how he is and how he acts._

 _Thank you to everyone who expressed their feelings regarding the chapter and Emily's actions, I appreciate your feedback a lot. Thank you._


End file.
